


30 Day J/P Writing Challenge

by InMoNochrome



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AU, Angst, Animal Ears, Arguments, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Dancing, Dress Up, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Gaming, Homelife AU, Judge AU, Judge Dredd - Freeform, Kigurumis, Kissing, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piercings, Pirate AU, Pirates, Predacon AU, Resonance AU, Singer AU, Sorcerers, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Sparked AU, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings, barbarian au, battles, hitmech's chef AU, multiple AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 23,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InMoNochrome/pseuds/InMoNochrome
Summary: 30 day OTP writing challenge. I was suggested to do this challenge by Searece: https://30dayotpchallenge.deviantart.com/journal/30-Day-OTP-Challenge-LIST-325248585





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing a writing challenge so it was an interesting change of pace, though I may have decided to actually finish the challenge before posting ^^' Good news is, it's fully complete, but it's not in the order the challenge has its prompts.
> 
> Several of the prompts have multiple parts which will be labeled in the Table of Contents in Chapter 1.
> 
> There are several new AU's for this challenge alone, so I hope everyone enjoys them.

Table of Contents

01 - Dancing - Singer AU  
02 - Eating ice cream - Homelife AU pt1/3  
03 - On one of their birthdays - Sparked AU pt1/7  
04 - Gaming/watching a movie - Barbarian AU pt1/?  
05 - On a date - Hitmech's Chef AU pt1/3  
06 - Shopping - Sparked AU pt2/7  
07 - Getting married - Resonance AU pt1/2  
08 - Cuddling somewhere - Homelife AU pt2/3  
09 - Hanging out with friends - Barbarian AU pt2/?  
10 - During their morning ritual(s) - Sparked AU pt3/7  
11 - Cooking/baking/Arguing - Hitmech's Chef AU pt2/3  
12 - In a different clothing style - Dragon & Wildling AU pt1/3  
13 - Doing something sweet - Resonance AU pt2/2  
14 - Spooning - Homelife AU pt 3/3  
15 - Holding hands - Sparked AU pt4/7  
16 - In formal wear - Soulmate AU pt1/2  
17 - With animal ears - Predacon AU  
18 - Doing something hot(NSFW) - Dragon & Wildling AU pt2/3  
19 - Wearing kigurumis - Sparked AU pt5/7  
20 - Wearing each-others clothes - Knights and Sorcerers AU pt1/2  
21 - Doing something ridiculous - Judge AU pt1/2  
22 - Gazing into each other’s eyes - Gazing into each other's eyes - Soulmate AU pt2/2  
23 - Cosplaying - Sparked AU pt6/7  
24 - Making out - Dragon and Wildling AU pt3/3  
25 - Kissing - Pirate AU  
26 - Genderswapped - Knights and Sorcerers AU pt2/2  
27 - In battle, side-by-side - Sparked AU pt7/7  
28 - Doing something together - Judge AU pt2/2  
29 - Making up afterwards - Hitmech's Chef AU pt3/3

30 - Achievement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now there's one more chapter left bc I wanted to finish the Barbarian gamer AU :)


	2. Dancing - Singer AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Singer AU - not the same AU as the fic of the same name

Jazz’s hips rolled back against the large frame behind him while the mech guided his hips to the beat.

He reached back to grip the back of the mech's neck as he moved. Lips moved but no sound came out as he mouthed the lyrics perfectly from memory.

The mech squeezed Jazz's hips roughly and let his lips just graze over the smaller's neck and shoulder. Vents hitched as the mech slid a servo to one of Jazz's thighs.

Lights went dark as the director shouted cut and Jazz was spirited away by choreographers and makeup artists. The other mech was tended to by a different makeup artist so Jazz wouldn’t see him till their next scene.

He sighed as his accessories were removed to be replaced by different ones. Jazz was used to the routine at this point in his career and let his optics linger to his dance partner, if that was what they were still calling it these days.

It wasn't so much as dancing as it was interfacing without actually interfacing.

He met the other's optics and smiled as the mechs crowding him left and released him back to his ‘dance partner’.

Jazz stretched as came up to the taller's side and flicked a sensory panel teasingly before the mech pulled him back against his frame and led him over to a set up on the floor.

"Ready Prowl?" Jazz asked low, only for the other's audios.

He smirked in reply as he casually brushed a servo down Jazz's spine.

Expensive animal furs and meshes lay in a neat nest where the winged mech moved to sit. Jazz moved to sit between his legs as the lighting shifted around them and music played to get him on mark.

He "danced" against the other's chest intimately as the lights shifted to leave them silhouetted against the backdrop set up.

His servo dipped just a bit too low before he could stop himself which earned him a chuckle from his partner.

"Cut!"


	3. Eating Ice Cream - Homelife AU pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homelife AU - two other prompts take place in the same AU but they do not come directly after the other.

Prowl laid out the cream and fruit onto the cooled crepe before he drizzled chocolate over them. With deft servos, he folded and rolled the crepe up before he deposited it into a sleeve to hand to the customer.

The bell to the door chimed as more customers filed in and that's when he saw him.

His vents caught at the small foreigner with two Iaconians and one Praxian. Clearly the bot was from Polyhex, the swept back audios and visor a common feature among the aquatic race.

He was new to Praxus going by how he pointed to things that the others were quick to explain.

He didn't speak any Praxian and very little Iaconian. It was cute if a little difficult since everything had to be translated.

Prowl had made their orders swiftly and had smiled kindly to the Polyhexian when the smaller took the treat from his servo. The smaller had smiled warmly in return when their servos brushed.

After that day he would see the other at least once a week stopping by. At first he still had at least one translator with him before he eventually started coming alone.

"Would you join me?"

Prowl had startled at the question. It was rather late and he would be closing up shop shortly. He debated with himself for a klik before he agreed.

The Polyhexian smiled and placed his sundae in the middle of the table between them before he put a spoonful into his mouth. He hummed in pleasure as Prowl took the seat across from him.

Prowl smiled at the joy on the other's face over the treat.

"You make all this?" The mech asked after a moment and gestured to the counter.

"I did," Prowl replied surprised at the question, "Are you just visiting?"

The mech smiled at him and shook his helm in the negative, "I moved here, but I mostly work from home." His Iaconian had gotten much better though his Polyhexian accent still bled through.

"My designation is Jazz," the mech suddenly spoke back up as he scooped up a spoonful of ice cream and offered it out to Prowl.

"It's nice to meet you, Jazz," his name rolled off Prowl's glossa like silk and he smiled, "Mine's Prowl." And he took the offered spoonful into his mouth.

Jazz gave him a beatific smile as he scooped more ice cream onto his spoon.


	4. On one of their birthdays (NSFW) - Sparked AU pt1

Jazz arched and panted as he wiggled his hips. Servos clenched at the mesh covering the berth and his lower half.

"Don't stop," he vented breathlessly to the hidden frame under the sheets and between his legs.

It was hard not to clench his legs down on the others helm so he had compromised by constantly shifting his hips. Heat burned in his lines as his mate toyed with his valve with dexterous digits and glossa.

"What is that?"

There was a sudden pause from his companion as he pulled the sheets back over his chevroned helm and left them draped over his sensory panels.

Jazz shivered at the rush of cold air against his heated protoform, "Wha'?" His processor was spinning as the nice sensations he was just feeling came to a complete halt.

He propped up to look at what his mate was referring when white digits brushed his anterior node.

Helm fins jumped and lay flat as he clenched his legs around the mechs wrist, and fell back down. Jazz flushed once he realized what he'd done and quickly released the white mechs wrist, "Sorry." He said sheepishly.

The other simply smirked as he continued to rub his node while looking down at the metal piercing going through it curiously, "So, when did you get this?"

Jazz struggled to lean back up to look the other in the optics, "About a week ago." He answered truthfully. The piercing had a round stud on top and a dull spike on the bottom that would brush against a spike quite pleasantly but wouldn’t harm it, or so he was told.

Silence reigned and Jazz began to shift nervously, "...Do you like it?"

The other leant down after several kliks to pulled the others node into his mouth and sucked gently before he pulled back to meet Jazz's visor, "I do."

Helm fins perked up as he stroked the other’s red chevron and pressed their helms together, "Good, because I got it for your sparkday."

"Really?" The white mech questioned with a knowing tone.

"Yup," Jazz singsonged as he pushed the other back till he was laid out on their berth that earned a chuckle from the white mech. He followed Prowl down and moved to straddle his mates lap before he pressed a kiss to his lips, "Happy Sparkday, Prowler."


	5. Gaming/watching a movie - Barbarian AU pt1

Prowl drew his dual blades as he jumped into the fray with the rest of his group.

Blades swung, cutting into their enemies and staining the ground with their energon. Arrows flew past Prowl and hit the target in front of him with expert accuracy.

Jazz gave him a jaunty wave, bow glowing at his side when Prowl turned back to the wild mech. Fight strengthened, he turned back to finish the rest of the spawn of monsters.

Two of his group had already fallen and would need to be revived if he still had time by the time the fight was over. Checking the spawns’ health, it looked that he'd have plenty of time as long as no one else fell during the fight.

No sooner had the thought passed that another of the group fell.

Prowl cursed to himself when he saw that one of Jazz's special abilities was charged and ready to be used. Without a second thought, he activated Jazz's Beast Summon and a large cyberfu appeared and jumped into the fray.

The fight quickly shifted into Prowl's favor and soon the only thing left were the spawn group’s carcasses. 

Most of the group levelled up, Prowl with them as he checked his stats and new abilities, grateful to see that one of the mech’s skills had increased and could forge better weapons for them. Wings fanned out, eager to go to them later, as many of their weapons were in need of an upgrade.

Like routine, he went down to loot each frame of their precious materials: bones, metal, meat, sparks, venom, hides, and carapaces from the more arachnid-type monsters and sometimes just rocks. This time around though he also found some crystals that were pleasing to the optic but likely served no other purpose.

Inventory looking good, Prowl turned back to his little group. The ones still standing were healing after the enemies were destroyed while the ones offline remained offline. Swiftly he revived the fallen and headed back to their main camp.

Unlike most players in the game, Prowl travelled with NPC's rather than actual players. He liked it that way and at this point it was hard to associate some of the characters as not real players. Jazz for one seemed rather life-like, though Prowl knew he wasn't as they all had auto generated speeches that would repeat if you spoke to them too long. Though, that was typically when on Quests. 

The game was themed around Wild Mechs, or Barbarians, so many things were pretty archaic, but the developers had actually used a rather advanced system where the NPC's developed personalities and even new Quests that weren't programmed into the system. It was a way the game wouldn't become stale and fall out of favor with the die-hard fans, and it also kept bots from creating cheats as everyone had a different experience.

Prowl handed off his loot to the NPC's that would do the most with it before he turned to Jazz sitting near his tent with the meat from their kills, the cyberfu still by his side. 

Optics brightened in surprise that the beast was still there as they usually disappeared after a certain length of time that Prowl was certain had already passed. It lazed next to Jazz calmly like a typical turbohound, paying no mind to its surroundings as it appeared to be sunning itself.

Prowl almost stalled when Jazz looked up at him and smiled that smile that always had Prowl heating up a bit. Constantly he had to remind himself he was in a game.

Jazz patted the seat next to him, which Prowl easily accepted. While he tended to spend more game time around Jazz, they did not talk often. So while Jazz continued to cut up the meat in even slices Prowl decided to present the crystals he'd looted earlier to the smaller wild mech. 

Jazz's visor brightened at the offerings and took them with a warm smile. Prowl smiled in return though puzzled over the new icon now sitting next to the NPC's health bar. Was that a heart?


	6. On a Date - Hitmech's Chef AU pt1

Jazz fluttered to and fro, serving up mechs’ and femmes’ orders as they came out. Whether it was from skillet, pot, or grill, Jazz did it all. He was a one mech team that cooked and served his customers on a regular basis.

It was an outdoor setup, small and usually frequented by the mechs that lived in the area or tourists that happened by. If acid rains came, Jazz had to close. Even though his cook station was under cover, the customer tables were not.

He smiled as he placed down orders and greeted mechs as they walked into his little cook stations /range/.

He was even more eager that day because his favorite regular would be stopping by. The mech usually let Jazz decide his meal for the day and Jazz always made sure to have something ready for when he arrived. It tended to be late when he showed, and he was more often than not his last customer.

Jazz usually closed before then but he couldn't help but offer the mech a meal when he saw him. He had looked worn down, as though he hadn't gotten any recharge in a while. Sensory panels drooped in exhaustion and his white armor was a little dull. He'd greeted the mech warmly and offered him a free meal though the mech argued that he would pay.

Jazz hadn't charged him, but he found payment under one of the empty dishes. The mech was already gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

After that, Jazz had seen the mech once a week at his little /restaurant/, always after the other got off work.

Prowl, the mech was called. He'd said that he was a bodyguard with several contracts for a multitude of bots, so he worked nonstop, which explained his appearance upon their first meeting. He was full time to any specific bot which was why he had so many contracts. That information alone, Jazz had to wheedle out of the other.

Prowl had informed him earlier the week prior that he'd be off for a few days and had asked if he could take Jazz out.

Jazz had eagerly accepted, embarrassingly too fast. Prowl had merely smiled at Jazz's flushed face and had left with a parting nod and wave.

Today was the day though! This would be their first date, if Jazz didn't count all the other times he'd cooked for the mech. Jazz grinned to himself, unable to contain his excitement.

\--

Jazz glanced at the time as he made his way to the entrance of the restaurant he was to meet Prowl at. He was a few kliks late, having had to clean up after some late customers. He hoped Prowl would understand.

He entered the restaurant and suddenly felt a bit out of place. His armor wasn't nearly as upkept as the mechs’ inside as he worked in an outside kitchen every day. A bit self-conscious now, he hesitantly approached the counter to see if Prowl had already come in.

The mech swiftly stepped from around the counter with a quick, "Follow me." A bit rude but Jazz had no trouble keeping pace as he spotted Prowl and made his way to the opposite side of the table of the other. 

Prowl smiled at him, not even seeming to notice the state of his armor compared to everyone else which had Jazz slowly relaxing as he focused his attention on the other.

"Late stragglers, I assume," Prowl stated rather than questioned, used to Jazz being lenient with his closing times.

Jazz scratched an audio horn sheepishly. "Sorry about tha'. Ah hope ya didn't wait long."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Prowl replied simply.

Jazz flushed. Why was Prowl so amazing?! He didn't even comment on Jazz's appearance while he'd noticed Prowl himself had cleaned up, probably for the occasion.

The server came by shortly after and took their orders before disappearing. They made small talk between them as they waited for their meals. They talked often when Prowl came by his little place so they already knew a bit about each other's working lives, but this was the first time they were in semi-private where Jazz's customers didn't pull him away from Prowl.

Their orders arrived shortly and upon Jazz's first glance at the meal he made a face. He poked at the odd thing on his plate as though it were going to come alive. Slowly he cut into it and took a bite and winced as he swallowed then looked at the meal in offense.

Jazz was startled from his confused staring of his meal by Prowl chuckling. 

"I admit I've not found any better cooks than you yet," the winged mech remarked with an upturn of the lips.

Jazz flushed, feeling embarrassed over his behavior and that he probably just insulted the place Prowl picked for their date. Before he could fumble with another apology, Prowl cut him off.

"If you'd like we can go back to your place and cook our own meals if these aren't to your liking," Prowl offered, no look of offense on his face.

Jazz wanted to take him up on that offer but felt bad about Prowl having to pay for their dinner here still. "I'll be fine..." He murmured softly, trying not to insult the other.

"I think I'd prefer your place anyway, " Prowl replied, "It will be quiet there with no mechs to bother us."

Jazz stared mouth slightly agape, "A-are ya sure?"

"If you're up for it, I am."

Jazz smiled warmly at the white mech. "Then let's go."

Prowl stood with a controlled grace as Jazz hopped from his own seat. Prowl deposited shanix to pay for their uneaten meal and gently took Jazz's servo in his own and left the establishment.

That night turned out to be the best night Jazz had in a while, not to mention they'd set up some future dates at Jazz's little place. Now just if he could convince Prowl to move in with him—or maybe the other way around.


	7. Shopping - Sparked AU pt2

Jazz walked through the little store with a searching expression.

Prowl was at work so this was the best time to do it before the other got home.

He mentally cheered as he found what he was looking for and bought a few just in case before he headed to the counter to pay. The femme smiled sweetly at his nervous appearance.

"First time?" The femme asked conversationally.

"Ah, yeah," he replied a bit embarrassed, "They do work, right?" He asked suddenly feeling even more nervous. What if they didn't work? Then he'd just be wasting his time.

"They do, these are actually the best ones I've come across," she responded kindly, "One wouldn't expect it as they're not near as expensive as other brands but I've had several customers and some of my friends say that these work better than the higher priced ones."

Jazz's visor brightened. That was good to hear, then maybe he'd have his answer tonight. He smiled softly at the thought.

He paid and thanked the femme for the information and headed back to his and Prowl's shared apartment.

Once inside he quickly ensconced himself in their berthroom and tore open one of the packages. A thin reinforced glass tube fell out and was quickly picked up and inspected.

Picking the package back up, Jazz read the instructions carefully before he parted his chest plates and tapped the glass tube to his spark chamber. He took a long vent as he relaxed.

Shuttering his visor he let his spark chamber spiral open and held the tube close to his spark for the allotted time the instructions said before he pulled it away and closed up.

Jazz glanced at the object now filled with a bright red color. He stared for a while and reread the package again before he tore open another and repeated the process

He waited impatiently for the time to be up before he pulled it away with the same results as the last. Vents came a little fast as he opened another.

\--

Jazz lay back on the berth staring at the ceiling, observing the paintjob with an disinterested look as his processor raced.

He bit his lip nervous as he sat back up and looked to the test results spread out before him.

The front doors keypad beeped before the sound of it sliding open caught Jazz's attention.

Visor brightened in panic as he gathered up the results and opened packages and rushed to the wash racks. Quickly he disposed of them into the trash bin, not fully checking to mech sure it had all made it into the bin before he moved back to the berthroom.

He smoothed out the berthsheets, nodded to himself and walked into the front room to greet Prowl, "How was work?"

Prow kissed him on the lips as he passed and headed for the kitchen, "Good, are you hungry?" He questioned while he pulled out two cubes.

Jazz nodded absently as he thought about his test results. Quietly he thanked Prowl for the cube and curled up next to him on the couch. He wasn't ready to tell him, not yet anyway.


	8. Getting Married - Resonance AU pt1

"Where is he? I know he's here!" he voice shouted to the manager of the establishment.

Jazz froze at the familiar voice coming from the front of the restaurant. His co-workers stared a bit worriedly as he peeked slowly around the door from the kitchen before he quickly shifted back to be hidden.

His opticband was overbright as he leant against the wall for support.

A few of his coworkers took him further into the kitchen while a few others poked their helms out to see what the ruckus was.

They watched as the black mech procured a picture of Jazz and thrust it into the manager’s servos and demanded he be brought forward.

The manager, for his part, remained calm as he looked at the picture before he simply replied that he did not work there.

The black mech’s optics narrowed as he informed the mech he'd checked with the establishment’s employment record, something not accessible to just anyone.

"He may work here, but he is not here today," the manager replied with a bit of bite in his tone.

The mech growled and walked passed him, "Then you won't mind if I check for myself."

The servers and chefs in the doorway to the kitchen quickly backed up as the mech walked in with the manager not far behind.

He looked over the mechs present and went a little further in, checking behind any closed doors.

"Are you quite done? I'm about to call the enforcers if you don't leave," the manager piped in from behind the mech with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

The black mech grit his denta and stormed out with a rude comment murmured under his vents.

Once the front door had closed and the manager made sure he was gone did he search for Jazz himself, who had been hidden inside one of the small cabinets under the chef’s bar.

His coworkers helped him out of the hiding spot after he was informed the mech was gone.

Jazz's visor dimmed not wanting to meet his manager’s optics, but was surprised to be enveloped in a tight embrace.

"Are you alright?" the manager questioned with worry in his tone.

Jazz stared, a bit dumbstruck. "Y-yeah, I'm good...thank you," he murmured the last part softly.

"You don't have to tell me who he was but I might recommend not going home for a while."

Jazz frowned in question.

"If he knows where you work then he's bound to know where you live," the manager explained simply.

He nodded in understanding and slight growing horror at possibly having to move now that his ex-betrothed had found him.

"You can work the back tables the rest of the day in case he returns, so we'll have ample time to hide you."

Jazz smiled at the mech, happy to know he had such a good manager and coworkers to help him and not ask questions.

It didn't take long for one of his coworkers to offer to take him in until they knew the mech had officially gone. Best case scenario would be that the mech guessed he skipped town after overhearing about the fiasco at work.

Flashback

Jazz stared into the full body mirror in the room. He was supposed to bond to a mech in the next couple of days, but he couldn't bring himself to smile about it.

His white optics remained dim as he tried to force himself to smile but only became dimmer the more he tried.

His face fell into his servos as he attempted not to cry at his current predicament. Vents caught and hiccupped before there was a knock at the door.

Jazz scrubbed at his optics and tried to swallow down his cries before he calmly called for the mech to come in.

No one needed to see him upset so close to the date, so he swiftly buried his feelings on the event. He turned to smile at his guest, only for his smile to waiver upon seeing who it was.

Prowl walked in with a concerned expression on his face upon seeing him. "Is something wrong?"

Jazz tore his gaze from Prowl to the wall. "I can't do this..."

Prowl paused in shock before he slowly approached Jazz's curled up form. "What brought this on?"

Jazz shuddered as Prowl gently placed a servo on his shoulder, causing Jazz to look at him. "I realized that it wasn' Cade that was making me happy..."

Prowl's brow furrowed in confusion. "You always appeared happy when I saw you two together."

Jazz choked out a laugh, "And I thought we were... I'd felt a spark resonance, but..." White optics looked into Prowl's blue, "That resonance wasn't with Cade."

He shuttered his optics and covered his face as Prowl froze.

"What makes you think it's not?" Prowl asked carefully.

"...Because he forced a merge," Jazz murmured softly, "I had started to have doubts before, but now..."

"Was this before or after he proposed?" Prowl questioned, enforcer mind coming to the front.

"...Before."

"Why didn't you say anything? And why did you agree to bond?" Prowl questioned with a tone that it was imperative that Jazz tell him.

"He'd already told my creators that I'd agreed and I didn't know what to do," he'd truly believed if he said anything no one would do anything anyway, especially since Barricade was an enforcer too. He'd have known probably right away that he'd opened his mouth.

Jazz was afraid of what he might do to him if he'd spoken up.

Prowl remained silent, possibly thinking of the best course of action now.

"The thing is I think I know why he suddenly proposed," Jazz started as he covered his optics with a servo.

He frowned bitterly at the reason before he faced Prowl, "My spark didn't resonate with his but it does yours."

Prowl's optics brightened and his frame stilled when Jazz touched his chest with a servo.

Jazz's optics brightened as his servo made contact. He could feel the resonance and his spark straining in his chest to meet its mate but he also felt something else. His servo shook and his mouth went slightly slack when he registered what something was.

Prowl attempted to take Jazz's servo before it suddenly pulled away. He must have clearly seen the look in the Polyhexian's optics and the way he held his servo close because there was a sudden urgency in his voice, "Jazz."

Jazz stood up abruptly, cutting himself off, "I'm sorry." He whispered softly as his frame shook and dodged Prowl's reach and bolted for the door, "I can't do this!" Not when his resonant was already bonded.


	9. Cuddling Somewhere - Homelife AU pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter..

It was late when Prowl got back in from his shift. He found the energon left out for him and always found it sparkwarming that the energon was still warm, which meant that Jazz  
had stayed up long enough to fix it before turning in. The other knew his schedule perfectly at this point and knew just how he liked his energon. He never asked the other to do this but found it endearing that Jazz took the time to do so.

Jazz was already de-armored and in the berth, probably almost in recharge if not already there.

Silently he retracted his own armor into their hidden subspaces before he too joined the other. It was a routine of theirs, maybe more of a kink, where they liked to feel the other pressed close. Armor made such close contact impossible and they rather liked the feel of when their protoforms rubbed together.

Jazz hummed sleepily as Prowl held him from behind and snuggled back closer and more into taller's chest.

Prowl chuckled as he pressed a kiss to Jazz's cheek but had to pull back when Jazz decided he wanted to face Prowl.

"Keep doin' that an' Ah'll never get back ta sleep," Jazz slurred, still half in recharge. 

Prowl's optics dimmed as he pressed a kiss to Jazz's lips this time. "Maybe some other time, love."

"Fine," Jazz grumbled, still not fully coherent and snuggled closer to Prowl's chest and tucked his helm under the other's chin. He vented a sigh against Prowl's throat and soon the larger could feel the other's vents even out as the other fell into recharge.

With a smile to himself, Prowl gingerly tangled his legs with Jazz's before he followed his small lover into recharge after a long day of work.


	10. Hanging out with friends - Barbarian AU pt2

Prowl thought about the village that he'd grown from five NPC's and a few tents. Now it was a little community, not overwhelmingly big, but it was enough for Prowl and was also small enough to stay under the radar.

When there was no need to hunt or scavenge Prowl spent his time in the game conversing with the NPC's. Sometimes he'd play games with their sparklings that appeared to be growing at the same rate as a bot in the real world. Prow wasn't quite sure how the game was creating them but he'd noticed them start to pop up when two NPC's started to work close together.

He really didn't want to think if the game actually had them do the "act" or if it was just coded in that way.

Jazz seemed to remain indifferent of the other NPC's in that he didn't work closely with any of them. He covered their backs with ranged weapons but mostly worked with Prowl over the other characters.

Prowl didn't mind as Jazz had turned out to be his closest friend in the game. While he considered all of the NPC's his friends, Jazz tended to go out of his way to help Prowl or sometimes just talk with him.

Jazz wasn't with the original group with the tents and was actually a quest "item" received from one of his early quests upon joining the tribe of five. Jazz was easily accepted into the group with Prowl as the leader and no one had any problems with that, but the wild mech tended to keep to his own tent.

He had noticed that ever since the "heart" icon had appeared next to Jazz's health bar, the smaller always had some new spell or item for him when he logged on.

Prowl figured it was a perk and a sign that he'd grown their friendship, much as he'd done with the others. Though the others didn't have the "heart" icon.

He sat back in Jazz's tent and watched as said mech mock wrestled with one of his beast summons playfully before he pulled Prowl over into the match.

Prowl yelped in surprise as he came face to face with the dog-beast and suddenly froze. Its mouth stretched open ready to bite when Jazz pounced onto its head, forcing the beasts mouth closed and just grinned at Prowl.

Prowl smiled back after getting over his bout of shock as the beast faded away as Jazz dismissed it, "Ya coulda' handled it."

"If I knew I was going to get involved maybe," Prowl joked back and looked at his chronometer. He would have to go soon as his work day would be starting soon.

Wings flickered at the presence sitting exceedingly close to him. With a glance over he saw Jazz sitting hip-to-hip with him and leaning closer?

Prowl cleared his vents and stood abruptly, "I have to go now, but I'll be back tomorrow." He spoke quickly and headed for the tents entrance.

Jazz opened his mouth as though to say something before he closed it and just nodded.

The game ran even while Prowl wasn't there so he had no idea what Jazz got up to, while he knew the rest worked around the village.

Unsure of what else to say, Prowl nodded back before he shimmered out of existence and logged out.


	11. During their morning Ritual(s) - Sparked AU pt3

Prowl woke early the next morning to get ready for work, while Jazz, by habit would also wake and bring him energon. The smaller would stay awake until Prowl had gone for the day and then he'd go back to sleep.

Prowl knew Jazz would nap once he left, though he'd told Jazz numerous times that he didn't have to get up when Prowl did.

Jazz's response to that was that it'd be rude if he slept while Prowl had to get up. It was impossible to argue as Jazz was set on waking up no matter what Prowl said even if it meant he was so tired he clipped door frames.

So Prowl was surprised when Jazz didn't wake up and instead just burrowed more into the berth sheets and meshes.

He made no comment, not wanting to wake the other as it looked like he was finally listening to him.

Silently he headed to the washracks to get a shower in before he went about the rest of his morning activities.

He sighed as the solvent washed over his protoform and washed away the dust from the day prior. He'd been in the office all day while today he had a street patrol and would likely need to wash again once he got home.

Once done Prowl moved to the drier so he could put his armor on after, as he still needed to fetch energon since Jazz was asleep and he was not going to wake him for such a menial task.

He spread his wings and dropped his head down so the drier could get the hidden seams in the back of his neck and wing jounts. Optics dimmed but then brightened a fraction when he caught sight of the trash receptacles lid.

It was slightly out of place and since Jazz worked from their apartment, he tended to take out the trash before it got overfull. But Prow could clearly see a package keeping it ajar.

Curiously he removed the lid and lifted the package up for inspection. He searched for the write-up on the back and began reading.

Wings shot up into a "v" as he reread the package. Prowl stared at the image of the item that should been inside before he looked back into the bin and found a few more packages, one of which held all the glass tubes.

He hesitated at seeing them before he removed all of them and took a look at the results. Optics flared and sensory panels fluttered lightly before he put the packages back into the bin but kept the tubes and silently walked back into the berthroom.

Jazz remained deep in recharge even when Prowl sat down next to him. The smaller didn't actually stir until Prowl placed a servo on his shoulder and slid it down to his chest.

Jazz sighed softly and rolled over into Prowl's leg propped on the berth. Visor softly lit as he looked up at Prowl, "Love?"

Prowl smiled and leant down to press a kiss to Jazz's lips. Jazz hummed sleepily into the kiss and when Prowl pulled back was greeted with the glass tubes with his spark results.

Visor flashed in alarm as Jazz sat up almost head-butting Prowl in the process, "Where did ya fin' those?!"

Prowl smirked as he tapped one lightly against Jazz's chest seam, "Where do you think?" He smoothed a white servo over Jazz's chest, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jazz ducked his helm and brought a servo up to cover Prowl's, "Ah was nervous...didn't know how ya'd react."

Prowl titled Jazz's helm up with his free servo, "I'm not angry, Jazz." He pressed a kiss to Jazz's helm, "Far from it." He smiled warmly as he pushed Jazz back down to the berth and rested his helm over his mate’s chest.

Jazz's visor flared in amazement before he smiled down his frame at the taller hovering over his spark. He brushed the back of Prowl's helm affectionately when the growing nerves from how to break the news to the other finally faded to excitement, "We're going to have a sparkling!"

Prowl's field swelled with his own restrained excitement as he pulled the smaller into his arms and kissed him deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post the last two days, so I'm going to double post today and maybe double post tomorrow to get back on track.


	12. Cooking/baking and Arguing - Hitmech's Chef AU pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two prompts in one

It was sunny with a chance of rain so Jazz had chosen to take the day off. It wouldn't be any good to have cooked something and then the rain to start.

The smell of liquid silver and crystallized copper filled the kitchen as Jazz mixed bowls of ingredients. It was a particular recipe he hadn't made in quite some time, mostly because the end result was so tacky it took a few kliks to dissolve in your mouth.

In the mean time it was an impossible task to speak while one ate it. Which while Jazz didn't think it a bad thing, it was great for starting uncomfortable conversations.

He smirked to himself as he mixed the ingredients together and put them in the heating unit to finish up before he added some gold flakes to the end result.

Jazz wasted his time waiting for Prowl to come home by tilting things out of alignment. He knew it would bother the Praxian once he saw it and wouldn't relax until it was fixed. The look on the other's face was always priceless; the mock glare he gave him afterwards always held promises though.

The time ticked by as he pulled the goodies from the heating unit and set them out to cool. Jazz was so focused on the gold flakes that he actually jumped when strong arms grabbed him from behind.

"Prowl?" Jazz questioned as he turned in the other's arms and was greeted with a chaste kiss and the spiced scent of his lover's wax.

"Were you expecting someone else?" The Praxian questioned with a slight upturn at the corner of his mouth.

Jazz swatted him playfully as Prowl turned to grab some energon before he headed to the couch.

Behind the safety of his visor, Jazz watched him quietly for several kliks, taking in his relaxed form. It looked to be time to get their little conversation started.

"So how was work?" Jazz questioned absently as he placed some of the cool goodies on a tray and moved to join Prowl on the couch.

"Same as usual," amber optics looked up to watch Jazz.

"Oh?" The smaller questioned in mock surprise as he held out a goodie for the Praxian.

Prowl stared at the goodie before hesitantly reaching for it only for Jazz to move it closer to his face. He gave the Polyhexian a look at the action before he took the treat into his mouth.

Jazz waited for the inevitable crunch of the goodie before he continued, "Offlined anyone recently?"

Prowl choked at the question and struggled with the goodie as the filling seemed to expand when he bit into it and stick to everything! He attempted to reach for his energon on the table in front of them but Jazz casually grabbed it for himself.

"That a yes?"

Prow glared, unable to speak with the goodie adamantly sticking to his glossa and the roof of his mouth.

"It wasn't hard to figure out. A bodyguard that always serves a new bot? Sounds like either ya're not a good bodyguard or ya're stackn' em up." Jazz's blue visor flashed white as Prowl stood and went to the kitchen.

"Why wouldn't ya tell meh?"

Jazz waited for Prowl to grab another cube of energon (that Jazz hadn't confiscated) to wash the goodie down and clear his throat.

Vents blew loudly as Prowl cooled his overheating frame before he shifted his stare to Jazz. Instead of answering though he headed to their berthroom and closed the door.

Jazz waited for several kliks and waited for something to happen or the other to come back out, but found that was probably it.

Jazz didn't plan to leave; he lived here too now and paid rent like Prowl...he didn't have anywhere else to go anyway at the moment.

Evening shifted to night fast and still there was no sign of Prowl coming out even after Jazz cooked.

Jazz sat alone at the table and picked at his food, not in the mood to eat anymore. He watched the clock tick for awhile before he finally called it a night and picked up all the food and goodies he'd made.

The apartment felt bleak without Prowl in the room with him but he didn't regret confronting the other either. So either Prowl was going to have to have to talk to him sooner or later or he was going to have to kick Jazz out...though there was always the third option with Prowl's line of work.

With a tired sigh, Jazz closed the blinds over the wall of windows and pulled a heavy thermal blanket out of a chest and moved to lay on the couch. It wasn't as soft as their berth but it was still moderately comfortable.

He shifted his visor to stare at the night light coming in through the edges of the blinds and slowly drifted off into recharge.

He never heard Prowl leave for "work" the next morning but he did find some of the previous night's dinner missing.

Jazz smiled softly to himself. That had to be some sort of good sign, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jazz is a bit forward...


	13. In a Different Clothing Style - Dragon & Wildling AU pt1

Jazz glared at the dragon and then pointedly to the tattered remains of his "clothing". His bead and bone necklaces(most of them) were still present and wearable but the thermal wrap around his hips had not withstood the dragons claws.

Prowl knew nothing of patching materials but did have some tanned hides for the other to use in the meantime.

Jazz hissed at him as Prow embarrassedly handed him the hides, not looking at the wildling as he did so.

As soon as Jazz had grabbed them Prowl had transformed and beat a hasty retreat into the air. He could hear the mech flinging curses at him in the draconic tongue as he escaped.

Jazz glared at Prowl's retreating tail and sat down in agitation, wrapped himself in the hides and got to work mending his tattered meshes for proper wear.

He hissed to himself while he worked, continuing to curse Prowl in every way he could think of when he suddenly froze. He stared up at the sky and watched as snow began to fall.

Anger built up again till he couldn't keep it to himself anymore and shouted in frustration.

Prowl had the decency not to look when he was in a state of undress but couldn't be bothered to leave him somewhere where it wasn't freezing cold!?

Jazz bundled up with the hides to block out the falling snow from above and the thin sheet of ice layering the ground below him. He growled as the snow increased and tried to freeze his appendages.

He only hoped he didn't freeze to death before Prowl returned. He had no idea where he was and moving would only make it harder for Prowl to find him. Optics dimmed as he pulled the hides tighter, unable to work on his coverings unless he wanted his servos to freeze off.

Jazz didn't know when he’d drifted into recharge but when he came too he was in a cave and was thankfully warm.

Optics landed on Prowl in dragon form curled around him and was most likely the cause of the warmth. Jazz glared at the sleeping dragon as he uncurled to start working on his coverings again.

Prowl shifted slightly and lit his optics. He froze when they connected with the wild mech's glaring white ones and wisely remained silent.

"Ju-fa," Jazz growled under his breath.

Prowl snorted and turned his helm to give the other some privacy, continuing to choose the silent road. Jazz would most likely continue to call him names until he was finished working.

Optics flicked briefly to the horned wildling. Jazz probably wouldn't appreciate Prowl telling him he looked nice without the coverings. Best to keep that to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word Jazz uses is in reference to something my dad's mom always says when she's referring to someone as an idiot or jackass...Could not say how to actually spell it, so I wrote it how it sounds.


	14. Doing something sweet - Resonance pt2

His creators had understood. They didn't ask his reasons, but they knew he would tell them in time.

They'd kept his location a secret from anyone who asked as everyone tended to talk, and he had even taken to wearing a visor to make it harder to identify him.

Jazz would make new friends, and once he was ready, reach back out to those he trusted. In the meantime, he still had to worry about Barricade.

His ex had found him. It had been several months of course, but he did eventually find him. He probably used his rank to pull records he had no business seeing.

Jazz had to give him credit though. He didn't come in with his badges on which meant he didn't want to draw attention from the local enforcement or be recognized as such by civilians.

He'd been switching between a few friends’ homes while the others kept him updated about the goings-on around his apartment.

It had taken some time figure out a schedule that Cade worked on and he had to bribe one friend to follow the mech one day to make sure he wasn't just hiding out close to the apartment where he couldn't see.

After much time of planning he went back to his apartment. He didn't plan to stay long but he wanted to grab some things close to him in case Cade decided to just break in one day.

He sighed sadly as he looked around his small apartment. His home that he'd made away from Barricade. It was supposed to be safe. He hadn't expected the mech would come looking... at least not in the way he did.

Jazz glanced at a picture he had set up on the counter. It was a picture of his family whom he hadn't contacted since Cade showed up. He quickly subspace the picture along with a few instruments and datapads he had neatly lying around.

With a last look over and nod to himself he opened the door to leave. When the door slid open, he was startled to find Prowl standing there with his arm upraised as though he were about to knock.

His visor brightened in shock. "What are you doing here?"

It was probably rude but it was the first thing that slipped out of his mouth. Clearly it also caught the enforcer off guard as well.

"I was hoping we could talk."

"I don't think now’s a good time..." Jazz trailed off. He wanted to leave because he knew Barricade would return soon.

"When is a good time, Jazz?" Prowl asked in a tone that said he knew the other didn't plan to set up a time to talk.

Jazz wilted. He loved Prowl even though he'd only known him a short time. They'd hit it off well, though that was part of the problem and why Barricade had done what he did.

"Just...just not here," he answered, hoping Prowl would take the hint.

Prowl took a step forward, backing Jazz into his apartment. "Barricade will not harm you. Not while I'm here."

Jazz's visor shimmered with mixed emotions as his door slid back closed.

Prowl directed Jazz over to the couch after locking the door and sat opposite of him, "You left too quickly for me to explain before," he started and gently took Jazz's servo in his own, "Yes I was bonded, but we were in the middle of dissolving it when you left."

Jazz paused at that. "Why would you dissolve it?" he questioned softly.

Prowl gave Jazz a sad smile. "We just weren't happy together so we agreed to dissolve it and go our separate ways."

Jazz's visor dimmed sadly as he squeezed Prowl's servo. "I think I love you," he murmured quietly.

A servo tilted Jazz's face up to look at him. "I think I love you too," Prowl replied in kind as he pressed his chevron against Jazz's forehelm.

His visor flipped up to reveal his familiar white optics as he pressed close to kiss Prowl on the lips.

Black servos clutched at Prowl's one as they parted. He gazed into those ice blue optics. "But what about Barricade? He's still in the city?"

Prowl chuckled as he pulled back, "Not anymore he's not."

Jazz stared, a bit skeptical.

"Let's just say his leave got cut short. I can't discuss an ongoing investigation after all."

White optics widened in shock and then tears began to flow down his face as he tackled Prowl in a hug. The force knocked them both from the couch and into a tangle of limbs. 

“Thank you for finding me," he whispered into Prowl's audio before he kissed him on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if I disappointed anyone with this...this was the only other part I made to this AU


	15. Spooning - Homelife AU pt 3

Jazz was sick. He'd caught a virus that while most bots living in Praxus had an immunity, his Polyhexian frame-type did not. The virus kept him tired and weak and to his dismay, mostly bedridden.

After the second time of falling when home alone, Prowl had told him he had to stay in the berth because he couldn't keep rushing home to help him. Jazz had understood and was more upset that he'd caused Prowl so much trouble over it.

Prowl had made it a point to come home during lunch to check on him to make sure he was staying in berth and to give him his medicine though.

This evening he'd woken up earlier than usual and couldn't get back to sleep. Jazz huffed to himself, Prowl had already stopped by for lunch so wouldn't be back till later and there wasn't anything else Jazz could really do.

He rolled around in the berth a few times trying to get in a more comfortable position in hopes that he could go back to recharge. Several kliks ticked by and he still couldn't feel any signs of recharge creeping in.

Jazz growled, unable to take it anymore and swung his legs over the berth so he could move to the other room. It only took one step and he crumpled to the ground with a hiss.

He wouldn't call Prowl! He glared over his shoulder at the berth, not willing to go back and unsteadily made his way back to his pedes. The Polyhexian grit his denta as he used the wall as leverage and slowly made his way to the living room with sheer willpower.

He fell again just as he made it to the couch and let out a shout of frustration as he weakly grabbed the arm of the couch and dragged himself around it. Pulling himself up took more energy then he expected but he didn't want to be in the berthroom any longer. He just couldn't take it.

He panted, vents heaving as he made it onto the couch, arm slung over his visor. Energy spent he dropped off into recharge before who knew what was happening.

\--

Prowl came home at his usual time. He was concerned he'd need to get a different prescription for Jazz as he didn't seem to be getting better.

Stepping into their apartment, Prowl walked straight to their berthroom and found nothing. He paused trying to register that Jazz's frame was not where it should be.

After a few kliks of staring at the empty berth the berthsheets caught his optic. They were dragged off to the side of the berth as though Jazz may have fallen out of the berth.

Not seeing any other signs, Prowl backpedalled to the living room and peered over the couch, Jazz's other favorite sleeping spot.

Jazz lay curled on the couch still in recharge, surprising considering Jazz usually woke when Prowl entered their apartment. The Polyhexian's audios caught everything.

He brushed Jazz's cheek gently before he felt the other's forehelm. It wasn't as warm as it had been so he took that as a good sign.

Jazz shifted and murmured as he grabbed Prowl's wrist. Visor flickered to life and stared up at Prowl.

"How do you feel?" Prowl asked now that the other was awake and focused on him.

Jazz whined softly and pulled Prowl's servo against his chest.

"You don't want to go to our berthroom to recharge?" He questioned, sensory panels swaying lightly behind him.

"No," Jazz replied with a finality that surprised Prowl. Optics brightened at the answer and crooked a smile at the other's curled frame.

"Just want to sleep on the couch instead?"

Jazz nodded and released Prowl's wrist to pat the space right behind him in offer.

Prowl chuckled as he circled the couch and gingerly maneuvered himself to lay on the couch right behind the smaller. Sensory panels fanned out behind him hanging off the couch as he wrapped his arms around Jazz's torso and tucked his face into the crook of the Polyhexian's neck, "Better?"

Jazz chirred in response as he pressed back into Prowl's chest, "Thank you." The smaller murmured falling back into recharge.

Prowl kissed his neck softly and held him close. He could get their energon later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of these barely meet the prompt I think >___>'


	16. Holding Hands - Sparked AU pt4

The sound of the apartment door sliding open had caught Jazz's attention but was more like background noise to the small mech as he snuggled down more into the couch to continue his nap. He hadn't done more than a few chores when he found himself settling down for a nap.

What started as a short half-joor nap turned into three joors and then some. He sighed softly, still unwilling to get up but knew he should lest he didn't want to sleep later that night.

He could hear his mate walking around with his normal gait at first, but as he got into the living room and passed the couch, Jazz could hear the shift in his step to something near silent. Jazz didn't even budge at the sound. still too lost in his half-recharge state, still debating whether to get up or not.

Several kliks or so passed, or so Jazz thought when he felt the other's presence next to the couch. He shifted absently as Prowl lifted his legs so he could sit on the couch with the smaller, Jazz's legs now on his lap.

He knew Prowl probably wouldn't disturb him but sometimes the white mech surprised him. Jazz's audios perked at the sound of the other drinking his evening ration, and feeling a bit rude now, Jazz gingerly rolled over to his back and powered on his visor.

Cyan visor met amber optics as he huffed and stretched out, armor flaring as he stretched out all of the kinks in his cables.

"Morning, love," Prowl teased lightly with a soft chuckle as he watched Jazz from the corner of his optic.

Jazz vented softly as all of his plates fell back into place, "How was work?" Visor flickered off again as he laid out over Prowl and the couch, still tired.

Prowl chuckled as he set his empty cube aside and shifted so he was laying down with Jazz. "Good," the taller replied simply as he shifted so Jazz was now laying his helm on Prowl's shoulder, "How have you been though?" He gently laid his servo over Jazz's.

Jazz hummed softly as he pulled his servo out from under Prowl's and instead entwined their digits together, "Good. Tired, bitlets takin' a lot out of meh though." He gave Prowl a lopsided grin and squeezed the other's servo.

"As long as you don't overwork yourself," Prowl admonished, having seen a few of his cleaning tools left out when Jazz had bailed out to take a nap.

Jazz chuckled sheepishly, "Can never get anythin' pas' ya." Visor flickered off and on as Prowl pressed a kiss to the top of his helm.

"Have you had your energon yet?" Prowl asked, though he knew that Jazz hadn't after finding him asleep on the couch.

Jazz shrunk slightly, but knew he wasn't in any real trouble. "Not yet."

Prowl shook his helm at the smaller’s antics and sat up with Jazz still in his arms. "Stay here," Prowl commanded as he got up to fetch Jazz his needed energon. 

Jazz sat up better and crossed his legs up on the couch with him as he watched Prowl from his seated position. He bowed his helm and thanked Prowl as the taller returned to his side with the cube. Jazz took it, grateful, suddenly realizing just how hungry he was. "Thanks Prowler." 

Absently his servo moved back to Prowl's to intertwine them again. The answering squeeze from the other's white servo had Jazz's tanks fluttering happily as he fell against Prowl's side.


	17. In Formal Wear - Soulmate AU pt1

Sparklings ran carelessly around the covered memorial with creators chasing after them.

It was an open space that maybe morbid to some, served as a memory to others and a place to pay their respects.

The memorial was right next to a park that many mechs and femmes alike visited, more so with their sparklings in tow. It was a new age, the war against the Quintessons had long ended and a peace had fallen over Cybertron.

Closed caskets wrapped around the memorial in an elegant fashion held the generals that died in the war responsible for freeing their planet. Each one had a write up next to it giving a bit of background on each mech and femme along with a holoimage of them.

A sparkling stood still in front of one of such caskets, staring silently between it and his arm. The sparkling stumbled closer, falling into it with tears wetting his face.

"Jazz!" A femme called coming over to the sparkling.

Seeing the tears she quickly scooped him up into her arms, "What's wrong love?"

The sparkling warbled sadly and in question as he held up his arm for his carrier to see.

Vents hitched at the zeroes blinking back at her and then to the casket they stood in front of.

She had never heard of a case where a bots true mate was already deceased and knew not what that meant for her sparkling. She looked back down to Jazz’s tear streaked face not knowing what to say.

She smiled sadly and hugged him close as she clicked on the write-up of the mech that would have been, and still was her bitlets sparkmate. Quietly she read it to Jazz, her own tears sliding down her cheeks mirroring her sparklings.

They stood there for an indefinite amount of time before they silently paid their respects and left.

Jazz turned in his carriers arms to watch the casket over her shoulder, tears still flowing down his face and dampening her armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little vague for the prompt but the intention was funeral garb for formal wear


	18. With animal Ears - Predacon AU

Prowl came to with a helmache. It wasn't as bad as after a crash so he knew it wasn't that. So when his processor started filling in some of the holes from the previous night, he quickly came to the conclusion that he'd overcharged.

He frowned, it wasn't like him to get overcharged but as his processor continued streaming in new information it all came down to one thing, or more precisely one bot.

Jazz.

Somehow the bot had convinced him to add a drinking aspect to their weekly game of chess. Every time a piece was lost, that bot was to drink.

As far as Prowl knew Jazz wasn't a lightweight and neither was Prowl, but whatever concoction Jazz had brought out put them on their afts, so to speak.

He groaned and rolled over in his berth. When had he removed his armor last night? He thought absently as he pulled the blanket mound closer to his chest.

A soft sigh came from within the mound.

Prow paused and pulled away so he could pull the layers of the meshes back to see inside.

He should have guessed as he stared at Jazz curled into the mound.

While they weren't actually in a relationship they'd danced around the topic and made their views on the subject apparent. But together they'd agreed that they would hold off a bit until the peace from the war had settled.

Both were still nervous that the peace wouldn't last like many other bots. So they took it slow.

What they may or may not have done the night prior though was unknown as his processor stopped supplying him with data and left several gaps.

Deciding just to let it be, Prowl untangled the smaller from his cocoon so he could also get under the covers to try and go back into recharge.

The benefit of the war ending, he could sleep in.

\--

Sometime later in the day, Prowl found himself on the cusp of wakefulness.

He remained in half recharge with an arm wrapped around Jazz's waist and the other around his neck, tucking the smaller’s face under Prowl’s chin. Absently his servo stroked up and down Jazz's spine while he nuzzled his face in between Jazz's horns.

A flicker of something brushing his face had Prowl shift in his recharge.

Another flicker had him pausing and unshuttering his optics to find the source.

The third time it happened it hit Prowl in the optic and something else brushed his servo on Jazz's lower back.

Blindly he felt around Jazz's lower spine and found a nub of some kind that moved in his hold. Optics shifted back to the things still hitting him in the face and had to stave off a crash.

Jazz's horns were moving. Were they horns even? With his servo not occupied by the flailing nub, Prowl lightly prodded a "horn" and then grabbed it.

Jazz jerked awake at the grab and stared at Prowl in confusion and then horror. "Horns" went flat against Jazz's helm as he leant away from Prowl.

"What're ya doin'?" Jazz asked with growing alarm in his voice, one of his own servos absently reaching down to remove Prowl's own from his tail.

"I can't give you a straight answer because I honestly can't say...are those ears?" Prowl questioned in return while he continued to stare as though he was seeing Jazz for the first time.

"Uh..." Jazz floundered not knowing how or wanting to answer.

Prowl leant closer and pulled the meshes from Jazz's frame. Jazz jerked back and fell off the berth with a yelp and hit the side table on the way down. A groan of pain followed by Jazz clutching his helm, audios still laid flat and tail nub tucked down.

"Are you alright?!" He hadn't expected Jazz to pull away or fall off the berth but now felt bad about startling him into doing so.

Prowl groaned himself as the hangover caught up to him and decided to fix that first.

Helm aching and a bit sore now that he was standing, Prowl gingerly helped Jazz up and walked them into his living room. Once Jazz was sat on the couch he moved to the kitchen to find some ailments he had gotten from Ratchet from when the war was still going on. No better time like the present to use them.

He returned to the couch to find Jazz curled with another mesh and offered him one of the ailments.

Both silently drank the foul tasting energon while they mentally worked through their morning so far.

Finally Prowl looked back over at Jazz who was trying not to stare back, "So ears?"

"It's not tha' big of a deal," Jazz remarked not meeting Prowl's gaze.

"It's not," Prowl agreed as he tugged absently at the mesh around Jazz.

Jazz turned to meet his gaze in confusion before he turned back to stare ahead.

"So why do you keep turning away?" Prow questioned, slightly annoyed that Jazz wouldn't meet his optics.

"It's not tha'," Jazz turned his helm slightly and glanced down.

Confused Prowl followed his gaze to his la- optics brightened as he snapped his gaze back to an embarrassed Jazz.

Sensory panels twitched before he swiftly pulled the mesh from Jazz and brought it around his own frame.

Jazz yelped as the cold of the room hit his exposed protoform. He didn't have time to complain when Prowl re-covered his frame with his own.

"It's an interesting feature, those ears," Prowl spoke in a purr against Jazz's audio, causing it to flicker down in pleasure rather than embarrassment.

Jazz swallowed a moan as Prowl vented cool air into his audio. His frame shook in excitement when his claws suddenly came up to grasp Prowl's shoulders.

He moved closer to Prowl's audio and purred back, "Show meh what's so interestin'?"

Prowl chuckled next to his audio, causing electricity to shoot down his spine but when he bit Jazz's ‘horn’, all other thought leapt out the proverbial window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Jazz's horns not really being horns and able to move like cat/dog ears :D


	19. Doing something hot(NSFW) - Dragon & Wildling AU pt2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

He'd thought about it a lot since he'd glimpsed a peak of what was under those beads and meshes, a well-built mech that could fend for himself in the wilderness and wasn't afraid to backtalk a dragon.

Prowl thought he might be in love. He never would have thought that the wildling he caught back then would be so feisty. Though he did accidentally smack the mech’s helm on the cliffside when his tail had wrapped around the smaller's waist to catch him from falling down said cliff.

Jazz never said anything about that and Prowl didn't plan to volunteer the information. The only reason Prowl still hung around was because the mech had no tribe and maybe, without admitting it aloud, he was just a bit lonely.

He let Jazz lead them wherever as Prowl followed a bit behind, and sometimes from above. Prow could easily scout up ahead but only did so when Jazz asked, the other not so keen to accept his help.

They'd grown close over their travels, though Prowl was still hesitant to leave the snowy mountains he called home. He stuck out in any other environment, which would mean he'd have to travel in bipedal to avoid otherwise unwanted detection.

Jazz for his part, stayed within Prowl's territory even though Prowl could clearly see the other was freezing in the snowy climate. Prowl had given him some fur hides that he used while in bipedal form; though he didn't really need them, they made him blend in as a wildling.

Jazz had actually accepted them, which was a surprise after all the glares he usually received from the small mech.

Prowl figured that was about the time Jazz and he became a little more than friends, but not by much. It was about the time he was sure that Jazz wasn't cursing him in his own language to be spiteful. The small mech simply had an odd sense of humor.

When the wildling stopped, Prowl had to veer to the side to avoid running over him. "Something wrong?" Prowl questioned before he glanced out to see what the other may have spotted.

The heated fog floating up from what appeared to be a moving mountain might have been it.

Jazz stepped forward hesitantly most likely debating if they should go that way or not. When he looked at Prowl with a questioning expression, he easily took the initiative in picking up the wildling and flying the remaining distance to the structure.

This time the other may have been intentionally cursing him as Prowl brought them both closer to the "mountain."

What looked to be giant legs crawled over the terrain while keeping the structure on it perfectly level.

Prowl knew this structure, having stopped by on several occasions, some of those occasions being to socialize with the engineer of the place.

Prowl landed on one of the open platforms heavily before he gently released Jazz.

Jazz was quick to backpedal against him, unfamiliar with his new surroundings. It was most comical to Prowl, knowing that no harm would come to either of them while here.

Transforming into bipedal, Prowl grabbed the wildling’s servo and began to drag him toward the entryway where a large door stood. He beat on it twice before Jazz's audios perked up at the sound of something or someone on the other side.

The door opened to a mech with flashing fins on either side of his helm. Prowl greeted him accordingly while Jazz seemed to stall at the mech’s appearance.

Wheeljack was at one point a city mech until he'd befriended the spirit of the moving "mountain" in which he now resided. As curious as he was, there was no stopping him from traveling with the spirit.

"It's been some time, Prowl!" the mech said cheerfully a bit too loud, more than likely half deaf from some recent explosion going by his soot covered frame. His helm fins flashed merrily and waved them in as he turned to re-enter the structure, "Who's your friend?"

With a servo on the wildlings lower back, Prowl moved them forward through the door before it closed behind them. "This is Jazz."

"Wildling without a tribe?" Wheeljack questioned conversationally.

They conversed for a bit while Jazz continued to look around like a caged animal, never straying far from Prowl.

"I was hoping we could use the baths while we're here." That it would probably put Jazz at ease and calm him down went unsaid but the twinkle in Wheeljack's optics showed that he understood.

"Ya know where they are, help yourselves," and with that the engineer left with a jaunty wave over his shoulder, leaving the two standing alone.

Jazz's plating flared, having not understood their conversation in the slightest and the walls of the cavern seemed to be honing in on them. His vents hissed at the walls until Prowl gently directed him in a different direction from where the engineer had left.

He only moved at Prowl's insistence and attempts to calm him, though that didn't spare the dragon his glare.

Eventually the wildling stopped twitching at everything and actually stopped to take in the room Prowl had led them to.

Prowl could tell by his expression he didn't know what he was looking at, so gingerly he moved to turn on the showerhead. To be fair he didn't know what it was either until Wheeljack had informed him of its use.

He moved under the spray and, with a fine cloth laid out fresh to the side, began to scrub at his frame. The light gray layer that had coated his white frame washed off easily with strokes of the cloth under the spray.

Jazz watched fascinated, most likely thinking it similar to the energon falls that were abundant in Jazz's home region of Polyhex.

Prowl turned on another shower head behind him before he turned back to face his own to give the other privacy. He could still see at the corner of his optic the smaller begin to undress, because the other knew wet meshes were never fun.

He turned back to his own spray and finished cleaning up before he took a chance to look fully at Jazz.

The other stood still under the spray and just let it wash over him peacefully.

"You're going to have to actually get clean," he finally commented when it looked like the wildling was ready to go to recharge.

Jazz glared through the spray at Prowl and huffed through his vents, spraying Prowl in the process.

Prowl frowned at the action and stepped into the wildling’s space with his own cloth to scrub at Jazz's frame.

Jazz growled.

"If you would have done it yourself I wouldn't have to," Prowl remarked as he washed Jazz's frame.

Jazz was quick to swipe the cloth from his servos when he brushed too low though. Prow merely shrugged at the action and turned away to hide his smirk.

Once Jazz was finished cleaning up, Prow grabbed him before he could start to redress and pulled him down a hall that led into a large open space.

Prowl watched as the wildling’s optics lit up at the sight of the hot springs. Steam floated around the pools and clouded the view of any nearby onlookers. A sweet fragrance wafted from the springs most likely carrying magical properties that were of no threat.

"I thought it would be nice to relax for a bit," he said casually as he moved to one of the pools but released Jazz as he entered. He hummed as the warm liquid encircled his frame as he settled in with his helm reclined back while rested on the edge of the pool.

Small waves lapped at his chest. He unshuttered an optic to see his companion joining him and smiled lightly at the pleased purr the other released as he submerged into the warm pool.

Slowly he began to drift off into a light recharge as he relaxed when he felt a servo brush his chest. He startled slightly when he unshuttered his optics to see Jazz leaning over him. Prowl hadn't heard the other move at all, lost on the brink of recharge. "Jazz?"

The wildling remained expressionless before he leant down to press a kiss to the dragon’s lips.

Prowl stilled, not expecting such a move from the other. It was over before he could process and he was starting to think Jazz was just toying with him until the small mech slid into his lap.

Hesitantly he placed his servos on the wildling’s hips and was rewarded with a shy smile from the Polyhexian. Prowl had never seen such an expression on the other before. Sure he'd seen him smile but not like this, not as though he was afraid of Prowl's reaction.

He moved a servo up to stroke the wildling’s cheek before he pulled the other’s helm in close to initiate his own kiss and had the small mech purring against his chest.

This was the first time Jazz had actually allowed him a glimpse of his form, though he'd seen him on several other occasions unknown to the wildling. Prowl actually felt honored that the other felt comfortable enough with him now to let him actually look.

He was pretty sure the hot water was getting hotter around them as they traded kisses and servos began to wander.

Prowl groaned as deft digits dug into seams along his back and near his wings. In return he captured an audio horn in one servo and pressed his lips into the junction of Jazz's neck and shoulder.

The wildling shuddered in his grasp and pulled his servos away from Prowl's back. Prowl startled when Jazz replaced them over his codpiece.

The wildling rubbed and teased at seams around his pelvis, constantly shifting his attention to the panel covering his spike.

The water sloshed around them as their frames became restless as they continued to try to one up the other.

Prowl couldn't hold back when Jazz rubbed his exposed valve over his still closed codpiece under the water. His panel popped open without his consent to the delight of his companion who was quick to get his claws on him.

Prowl hissed at the first touches to his sensitive equipment, not having been touched there in quite some time. He was just about ready to turn the tables when Jazz abruptly stood, smirked and dove into the pool.

Prowl shuttered his optics in shock at suddenly being left. He grinned viciously at the wildling’s game. Polyhexian's were known to be great swimmers as their tribes resided very close to or sometimes in water.

With a roar, Prowl leapt forward and transformed into his beast form. He stood in the pool and looked around to try and catch a glimpse of Jazz in the cloudy water.

He didn't have to wait long as the sensation of someone stroking and sucking on his spike from under the water caught his attention. Prowl growled as he looked back between his legs just as Jazz emerged from the water.

The wildling gave him a saucy smile as he maneuvered the head of Prowl's spike back into his mouth.

Prowl groaned as he rolled to his back in the pool. He peeked back down to see Jazz climbing onto his belly and hovered over his spike that was just over half of the smaller's torso length.

His optics brightened as the wildling straddled him and rubbed his still exposed valve over his pulsing length. Prowl was sure he couldn’t take much more of Jazz's teasing so was surprised when Jazz slid a bit higher until he was in front of his spike.

Jazz took the dragon’s spike with one servo as he watched Prowl with a knowing smile.

Prowl couldn't tear his optics away as the wildling lifted himself up and directed Prowl's length into his waiting valve.

Clearly Jazz was aroused just as much as him go by how easily the head of his spike slid inside. His girth quickly got in the way as Jazz shimmied his hips to slide down more of the length until he could take no more.

Prowl watched in amazement as the wildling took most of his length and then rose back up before he slid back down.

He roared and spouted sparks from the sensations his companion was causing and was caught off guard by his own overload.

Jazz clearly also surprised, gasped and cried out in his own overload as Prowl filled him up until silver transfluid flowed thickly out of his valve.

Catching his vents Prowl rolled to his side while at the same time he pulled Jazz from his spike and pressed him close as he transformed back into his bipedal frame. He moved them back to the edge of the pool and curled, sated, against Jazz's chest while he held the smaller mech in his arms.

They relaxed the rest of the day in the hot springs until they deemed it time to be on their way. The way Jazz swung his hips told Prowl that that wouldn't be the last time for such encounters.

It was official. Prowl was certain he was in love with the wildling.


	20. Wearing kigurumis - Sparked AU pt5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back finally D: will finish posting the rest of the challenge in the next several days

"Jus' like tha'!" Jazz could be heard cheering as Prowl walked into their apartment after a long day in the field, ready to relax with his family.

"Ra!" The small voice of their sparkling could be heard in response.

Prowl walked into the living room and wasn't surprised to find his mate sitting on the floor with their sparkling sitting opposite him. Jazz had propped their bitlet against a large pillow to keep him from falling backwards and damaging his growing sensory panels.

What he was surprised to find was Jazz sitting on the floor with his cyberfu headdress that he wore during one of Polyhex's festivals. The cape trailed behind him as though he had been walking around or performing with it for their sparkling before he sat down himself.

Where he got the mini replica cyberfu headdress, Prowl didn't know, but it was cute to see their sparkling enjoying himself.

"Will Bluestreak be performing with you this year?" Prowl asked in a teasing tone as he leant against the back of the couch.

Jazz was so focused on their bitlet that he was startled when Prowl eventually spoke.

Jazz looked over through the mouth of the headpiece and grinned. "Maybe,” he replied before he turned back to Bluestreak, "Show sire what ya learned."

Bluestreak chirped happily as he looked over at his sire and worked the mouth of the mini cyberfu covering his and let out another "Ra!" Tiny winglets could be seen fluttering and shaking the train from the headpiece.

Jazz beamed at their sparkling as Prowl grinned and came around the couch to scoop up the infant.

Bluestreak tweeted in confusion as the headpiece slid down and covered his vision but quickly calmed once Jazz removed the headdress from his helm.

"Ya can help him get ready for recharge, love," Jazz remarked as he handed Prowl a tiny thermalmesh outfit made for sparklings and left with the festival pieces.

Prowl walked to the berthroom and laid the infant down as he unzipped the little outfit. He hummed in response to their sparkling’s chirps and twitters as though an actual conversation was being carried out.

Bluestreak continued to look around as he tweeted and wiggled, absently sticking his servo into his mouth.

Prowl smiled at the wiggly sparkling as he worked to get Blue's pedes into the pede part of the outfit. There was a bit of a struggle to get the infant to release his captive servo from his mouth, but he eventually relented.

Jazz came in with a smile and cooed as he saw Prowl zipping up Blue's little outfit. "Don't forget the hood."

Prowl lifted Blue into his arms and pulled the hood over the sparkling’s helm and chuckled at the sight of a simplified cyberfu face. "Really, love?" he questioned as he looked to Jazz who couldn't help but grin.


	21. Wearing each other's Clothes - Knight and Sorcerer AU pt1

Jazz ran as fast as he could through the palace halls, vents coming out hard. He could still hear the sounds of the palace guards chasing him, but he couldn't let them catch him and drag him back to that dreadful place.

Shackles jingled as he moved, still binding his wrists together. With a quick glance back as he rounded a corner he saw no guards, though he could still hear their approach.

Quickly he dove into a crevice that would easily be overlooked, especially if they suspected him to continue to run. He needed a break.

Bound servos were not helping in the slightest, and that they'd been cast with a spell to negate any magical damage to them, he couldn't remove them.

He cursed to himself but quieted as he heard the guards continue run passed. Jazz didn't need to give them any reason to turn back.

Their steps faded away as they continued forward, and Jazz slumped against the wall he was leaning against. He needed to escape this cage! The other magi had accepted their fates here, but Jazz could not and would not accept this imprisonment.

Visor flared with his resolve as he peered out of the crevice. Seeing no one, he popped back into the crevice and cast a quick incantation.

A Polyhexian frame had rushed into the space to hide while a Praxian knight stepped out in his place. The illusion was only good for sight but it should be good enough for him to escape without much notice.

The knights were known to wander the halls randomly but the particular knight he chose, Jazz knew never took this route so he had no fear of running into the mech.

He glanced around still nervous of the guards coming back and vented a sigh of relief when he saw the front gates and the land beyond.

Jazz was ready to break into a run for the gate when a mech rounded the corner and stopped completely.

Jazz froze while the knight he was currently impersonating tilted his helm and approached him, his mirage failing against the real mech.

His vents stalled as he hesitantly took a step back but didn't turn to run. He couldn't, not with the exit so close!

So focused on his freedom so close he missed the knight drawing his sword and charging at him until it was too late.

Jazz stumbled at the last moment and fell back to the ground. He hissed in pain and reached up to run the back of his helm when he registered his freed servos.

Visor brightened as he looked at the shackles still clasped to his wrists but the chain now broken, giving him back free movement.

He glanced up at the knight, only to see him re-sheathe his blade and come to a stop at his side.

"You should go now, while you still have the chance."

Jazz didn't take the chance that the other wouldn't turn on him and got up. "Thank you," he whispered softly as he took off to the main gate and didn't stop even after he passed it. He would be much too far before they ever discovered he'd made it out, and with the help of one of their knights at that.


	22. Doing something ridiculous - Judge AU pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I broke down and did a Judge Dredd-type AU...I tried anyway

The abrupt pound on his apartment door had Jazz jumping and quickly moving his youngling to another room.

Once securing Sniffer, Jazz moved back to the living room where the front door was located. He glanced through the peephole and gasped when he saw Prowl.

Quickly he opened the door to the Judge only to end up with an armful of him as he collapsed through the door.

He staggered under the mech’s weight as he stumbled the short distance from the door to the couch where he deposited him. Once done he swiftly turned back to the door to close and lock it. Several locks he'd installed himself initiated and secured the door.

Jazz turned back to Prowl now draped on his couch and holding his side where the Polyhexian could clearly see energon flowing.

Without having to ask, he moved to his berthroom to pull out his medkit from a hidden compartment before he returned to Prowl's side.

"What happened?" Jazz questioned as he pulled Prowl's servo away from the wound to access the damage hidden beneath. A heavier flow of energon started up as he removed the servo.

"Another Judge."

Jazz abruptly put the Judge’s servo back over the wound as he scrounged around for something to cover the wound. Once found he removed Prowl's servo against to replace it with a cloth he'd covered with a disinfectant.

Prowl hissed and jerked when the medicine touch the wound but remained seated through sheer will power.

Jazz frowned at Prowl's words. They both knew of the corruption and the few sprinkles in among Prowl's ranks. Fishing them out was the hard part but was what Prowl had been doing since he built up his rank to the head Judge.

Clearly someone didn't like what he was doing and had drawn a nice target on his back in the process. There would probably be wanted posters out if they really wanted to get rid of him.

He continued to apply pressure to the wound as he pulled out some nanite gel to apply to begin the healing process.

"Did ya kill him?" Jazz questioned, not looking up from his work.

Prowl nodded in the affirmative as he watched Jazz work.

"They might put out wanted signs for you as a rogue Judge," Jazz's visor dimmed sadly. Prowl was one of the few Judges he trusted and the only one to ever come to his home. "They might come here lookin’ for ya."

The Judge was silent as he let Jazz finish up what he was doing. He winced slightly as Jazz wound a static wrap around his waist to cover the patch in his side.

Prowl nodded his thanks when Jazz pulled away. "They will know I'm in this building but not which room or whom with."

Jazz sighed, not liking the thought of being dragged into the Judge’s fight but couldn't tell him no. A small chirp sounded in the corner around the piece of wall that separated his "berthroom" from the living room.

With a glance over he could see his sparkling’s helm peaking around the corner. Though the bitlet couldn't see anything he could still hear.

Once Jazz sent an assuring pulse, Sniffer quickly rounded the corner and came up to the Judge’s side.

Prowl smiled kindly as he lifted the sparkling up and let the bitlet drape himself over his chest.

They sat in silence for some time before Jazz took Sniffer from the Judge to actually put into recharge. Once his sparkling was tucked in with his favorite plush he turned back to his small living room.

Jazz sighed sadly more concerned about how this could affect his sparkling if he were pulled in. If the other Judges found out that he was on good terms with Prowl then they would more than likely use him as bait. Worse, they could blackmail Jazz into revealing Prowl.

"An’ if they do find out?" he questioned, his visor hard as he looked into Prowl's own.

Without warning the black visor covering the Judge’s optics slid away. Amber optics stared back calmly with a slight mix of pain most likely from his injury.

"I will protect you and your sparkling." Optics hardened as he bowed his helm. "You have my word."

Jazz's servos clenched and without warning slapped him before he pulled him into a hard kiss. "...Ya better."

The Judge couldn't help but chuckle at Jazz's audacity to hit him and kissed him back. 

"Ya're lucky Ah like ya," Jazz added once the judge released him.


	23. Gazing into each other's eyes - Soulmate AU pt2

Jazz woke with a start and looked around to make sure he was still alone. It wouldn't be the first time someone had tried to break in, not that there was anything worth stealing.

The timer on his forearm flashed back at him, tracking his mate’s movements... not that his mate ever moved from his casket.

His optics dimmed at the forever reminder and sighed as he got up from his berth. He stepped into the washracks for a quick wash before work. Visor slid down over his optics, to hide their dim glow.

With a quick look in the mirror he made a half attempt of a smile before he frowned and shook his helm.

Walking around and seeing bots with their mates was hard. He'd tried to find a companion but his spark would always tighten painfully when he did because it knew they weren't the one. It left him moody at the worst of times which wasn't good for work.

He'd been reprimanded a few times because he'd been "frowning" and it apparently offended the customers.

The thought made Jazz frown just at the memory. He wasn't there to entertain them. He was a simple server and sometimes bartender. He'd at times find himself staring at the stage, wanting to perform but knew he could never do it with a genuine smile.

It was amazing how the knowledge of one’s sparkmate could cause so many problems.

He got on a transport car and sat down to look out the window as the transport gave a low hum and began moving again. The city and lights flew by quickly before the sight blacked out from the transport having gone through a tunnel. Visor dimmed further as the scenery began to lull him into recharge.

Sound suddenly came rushing back and Jazz found himself gasping for air. Visor flew up as he scrubbed his face and optics, his vents coming in hard. He'd felt it before. The pull of the Well, or so he believed.

Optics flickered to the side when he felt someone approach his side. He'd had several mechs do so in the past when he'd found himself in the state he was currently in. Many tended to think he'd like to go back to their place once they determined he would survive but should "rest."

White pedes stood at the corner of his vision and he absently waived the other off.

He was fine and didn't need anyone's charity or "good intentions."

The cart came to a quick stop and caught Jazz unprepared. He hadn't realized they were so close to his stop and the car had just dumped him from his seat.

He grunted, now agitated more than ever when an arm pulled him upright.

"Ah'm fine," he all but snapped as he glanced to where the mech was holding his arm and stilled. His timer was at zero. It was only ever at zero when he was at the memorial.

His optics shifted to the mech’s opposite arm to see his timer also zeroed out.

Hesitantly, with growing trepidation, Jazz looked up and locked optics with his mate’s amber optics. Prowl, just as the image had projected him at the memorial, stood over him with a worried? expression.

Jazz couldn't find his words as Prowl lifted him up to his pedes. He must have looked a sight, armor dull and optics dim from lack of care. He wouldn't meet his mate’s optics, couldn't stand anymore judgement.

A white servo tilted his chin back up and forced Jazz to look at him. "I apologize for my absence and the pain I've caused you."

Jazz's optics brightened at the words but he still couldn't find his own. He could feel his optics dampen and hear his vents hiccup before he collapsed against his mate’s chest.

Strong arms encircled his frame and he didn't care if he missed work or if a war broke out this second, so long as he had his sparkmate.

"Jus' don't leave."


	24. Cosplaying - Sparked AU pt6

Prowl could feel his recharge protocols ready to initiate as he walked down the hall to his apartment. Work was long and he could use a good recharge curled around his mate.

He scanned his key and stopped when he stepped through the door. Silence reigned as Prowl watched Jazz finish… dressing up? Their sparklings.

The door sliding closed and clicking behind him was loud to his audios as suddenly everyone's attention was on him. Sensory panels straightened on his back as Jazz grinned at him.

Their sparklings brightened even more at the sight of their sire. Bluestreak ran to him and was swiftly picked up while Ricochet, still in the early stages of walking, toddled over and fell into Prowl's leg.

Jazz laughed as he walked over and scooped Ricochet up and kissed Prowl on the lips as he straightened back up.

The sparklings clicked to each other and cuddled into their creators neck cables.

"What are you all doing exactly?" Prowl questioned, gesturing to their sparklings’ appearances. He brushed a servo over the paint on Blue's legs and found it dry.

Jazz chuckled, "They wanted to dress up for the holiday. Blue wanted to /dress up/ as his sire and said Rico should dress as me." Explanation given, Jazz continued to smile as he moved to the kitchen with Ricochet still clinging to his neck.

Prowl chirped to Bluestreak softly and had the sparkling start up his own chain of chirps and clicks with a few half formed words in between.

Jazz returned to offer Prowl his energon, the other’s exhaustion clearly visible.

Prowl downed the energon as Bluestreak watched and clicked in awe as though he hadn't seen his creators drink their energon so fast and without a sippy cup. He had to keep from shooting energon from his vents when Blue continued his awed clicks at the spectacle of his sire drinking energon.

Feeling more refreshed now that he'd had energon, Prowl turned back to Jazz and their two eager sparklings. Well, Bluestreak looked excited while Ricochet looked ready for recharge.

"We'll go out for a little and collect a few goodies, but we're not staying out passed your recharge time," Prowl spoke up and directed the last part to Blue who nodded with a serious look in confirmation.

Once outside, Jazz and Prowl each took one of Blue's servos and walked him down the sidewalk of the neighborhood next to their apartment.

Several other sparklings and younglings with their creators paraded around cheerfully, all dressed up as all sorts of characters.

Prowl was sure they looked quite the sight, Jazz and him each with their own mini versions of themselves.


	25. Making Out - Dragon and Wildling AU pt3

Jazz rarely felt fear even in the face of great danger, which was a learned habit among many wild mechs. Unlike many arrogant warriors though, he knew when he was outmatched.

Prowl for his part didn't even have to try, but when you suddenly have a large dragonformer hovering over you, one can't help but experience some bit of fear.

The only saving grace was that Jazz knew Prowl wouldn't hurt him, even if the other’s temper tended to surface more when in his beast form.

Prowl licked Jazz's neck, actually nipped it with his teeth. That to any other would be terrifying, but Jazz didn't fear Prowl, not after everything they'd been through together, though it did leave a chilly trail down his neck as the cold hit the wet streak left behind.

Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl's helm and scratched behind his horns, causing the dragon to growl in pleasure.

Prowl pressed him more into the snow covered ground as he attempted to get closer, which while not impossible was difficult considering Prowl's current form.

Jazz tried to help but he was only a little bigger than the beast’s head.

Prowl growled in annoyance at his predicament that could easily be fixed if he would just change forms.

Jazz huffed a laugh at the other’s irritation over his minor problem though shivered as the cold hit him from the side. He kissed the other’s snout and was rewarded with Prowl's silence minus the sound of the whistling wind.

A lengthy pause fell between them as Jazz waited to see what the other would do while he attempted to shake off the cold pricking at his sensors.

Prowl's optics were overbright when he suddenly licked Jazz again and began to transform back into his bipedal form. He kissed and nipped at Jazz's neck, audios, and lips, which Jazz returned equally with his own nips and kisses.

The larger pressed him back into the ground, this time actually able to get the closeness he'd been trying to achieve while in his beast form.

Jazz leant his helm up to connect their lips, the heat of the other’s actions continuing to warm his frame with a temporary heat. He slipped his glossa out and met Prowl's own seeking one.

Glossa entangled, Prowl pulled Jazz flush against his frame as he took the wildling into his arms.

Jazz welcomed the closeness as the other’s frame kept the cold away and warmed his own. He hummed as Prowl ended their kiss and tucked his helm into Jazz's throat cables.

The wildling smiled as he was bundled up into several warm meshes and finally covered back up by Prowl's beast form. The large dragon frame lay curled around Jazz while his wings laid over him and Prowl's helm like a tent, trapping the heat inside.

Jazz murmured softly in Polyhexian as he curled up against Prowl's helm and fell into recharge, lulled asleep by the dragon’s vents.


	26. Kissing - Pirate AU

Stories told of a mech made up of the finest materials on Cybertron itself. Creators would tell these stories to their creations before recharge, spinning fantastical tales of a mech in stasis to be awakened in the end by a kiss. Younglings would giggle and sometimes sigh at the fairytale endings, always little dreamers.

The stories weren't that far-fetched though, as such a mech did exist. Some thought the mech to actually be a sculpture and not alive at all while others argued that he was just frozen in stasis like the stories said. No one dared kiss him though because that was for silly stories.

The mech did exist, but to this day no one could say was real and what wasn't. The mech resided in a berth in a tower near one of Primus's Temples.

The frame had been moved when mechs had attempted to steal the mech away but were swiftly caught. No one dared scale the tower or try to break in as there was no place to hide from prying optics.

Prowl didn't care though. He'd sailed specifically to this city to find the mech from the sparkling tales. If the mech truly did exist then he'd probably fetch a good price.

His crew remained behind at the bars as he went on ahead. He'd watched the night guard for the past few days and memorized their outside routes though he had no intention of not being noticed.

Captain’s hat left behind, weapons tucked away in subspace and cloak obscuring his telltale marks that would instantly be recognizable to any onlookers. With a calming vent to ease his excited spark, he stepped out into the streets and towards the temple.

He nodded to the passing guard as he entered the place of worship. The priests were in the back, in recharge more than likely. Two guards remained stationed inside, and it only took a matter of kliks for Prowl to incapacitate them.

Obstacles surpassed, Prow made his way to the most likely entrance to the tower by his calculations. Locked, of course.

With a flick of his wrist he pulled out some lock picks and swiftly had the next obstacle out of the way.

Beyond the door it appeared a spiral staircase was the only entrance and exit. Prowl hummed softly, something to think about later as he ascended the stairs.

His sparkrate was high and vents came a bit harder as he made it to the top. The stairs seemed to be the toughest obstacle yet, Prowl mused to himself with a smirk on his face.

The door at the top of the stairs was not locked, which had Prowl suddenly worry that there was no mech on the other side and that this had been all for naught. But he'd come this far already, he wouldn't-couldn't turn back now.

Turning the doorknob, Prowl entered the dim room. Large windows made up half of the rooms walls, letting the moonlight shine through.

Optics brightened as they landed on the mech he'd come for. He approached the mech until the berth stopped him.

The mech shimmered in the ambient light. His protoform looked to be made up of crystal dust while his armor was made with metals that looked far too delicate and weak to actually protect the mech.

A servo touched the lithe frame and paused as he attempted to feel the pulse of a spark. The frame was cold, lifeless as far as optics and servos could tell. Selling the frame then should be no problem.

His prize in his sight, Prowl wasted no time in removing one of the windows to use as a quick escape. Once done with that he moved back to the berth, leant down and scooped the frame up into his arms.

"You are quite beautiful for a lifeless frame," Prowl remarked as though the other could reply.

A bout of curiosity came over him though as he stared at the mech’s face. A sparkling curiosity that sprouted from the old youngling tales... Wanting to put the myth to rest, Prowl leant down and pressed his lips to the cold ones of the frame in his arms.

His lips stayed for about a klik before he pulled back. Several more kliks passed in silence.

"Well, that settles that," Prowl commented to himself.

Prowl shifted the frame and held it under one arm as he took the metal cable he secured to the berth post with the other. He peered out to check the night watch from his vantage point before he leapt out and scaled down the wall.

Movement came from the arm holding his prize. He paused in his scaling and looked around to make sure no one was around before he looked to the frame under his arm.

Optics widened as the frame began moving as though it'd been recharging rather than in stasis.

The mech looked up at Prowl with a confused expression. "Where am I?"

Prowl remained silent, not wanting to find out how the other mech faired with heights.

The mech looked down and jolted upward, servos scrabbling at Prowl's armor, "Where am I!?"

Prowl re-secured his hold and continued scaling down the wall. "We're on your tower."

"What tower?" the mech questioned, still panicking, "I don't understand! And who are you?!"

Pedes touched the ground and Prowl covered the mech’s mouth with his servo as he made a hasty retreat away from the temple and main city.

The mech had quieted after he'd covered his mouth and hadn't said another word even after he'd removed his servo.

He made it to the dock and to his ship and didn't set the mech down until he was in his private quarters.

The mech sat silently as Prow moved to grab himself a drink, unsure of how he'd even begin to explain this to his crew. The mech was still pleasing to the optics though.

"Um... so who are you? And where am I?"

He took a sip of his energon before he handed it to the other to have. "My designation is Prowl, and you're on my ship."

He chuckled as the other choked on the high grade and took it back to replace with low grade, "The more pressing question is, who are you?"

The shimmering mech looked down accusingly at the fuel before he took another small sip. Comforted that he didn't choke this time, he answered, "My designation is Jazz, but I don't know more than that." He glanced back down into the cube in his servos.

Prowl hummed in thought as he swirled his energon in its cube, "I guess I'll just have to teach you then." He moved to sit on the berth next to the smaller and let his field unravel and wrap around Jazz, "And we can start with a kiss."


	27. Genderswapped - Knight and Sorcerer AU pt2

The knights had been called on to search for one of the palace’s missing magi. Prowl knew who they were searching for as he was the one who'd let the mech escape.

No one knew this of course except Prowl and the magi of his "traitorous" actions.

The Queen had become rather eccentric as of late in regards to the magical creatures and mechs alike. Mechs found to have magical abilities, no matter how latent, were to be reported to a knight and then the Queen. The mechs were then taken from their homes--forcefully if necessary. No one ever went willingly.

What she did with them Prowl did not know, but he would find out. He'd decided from a young age that he'd do whatever he could to protect them, which was more than a little difficult when they all thought you were out to get them.

The sound of sparklings and younglings laughing and cheering shook Prowl from his thoughts.

Looking down the street he could see younglings gathered on a corner around a silver femme shrouded in a cloak. Without conscious thought, he moved closer to see what was going on.

The femme waived a drape around a few times while mumbling something, an incantation, under her breath only the sparklings could hear. Suddenly she flicked the drape back and glowing flutterflies burst from underneath to fly around the younglings.

To most observers it would be mere street magic and not true magic, but the sight of one of the femme’s wrists from under the cloak said otherwise.

Optics brightened at the familiar shackle still bound to the femme’s-mech’s wrist.

The femme smiled at the younglings before her visor landed on Prowl. Visor brightened and smile slipped as she quickly excused herself, much to the younglings’ displeasure and made an abrupt turn into the closest alley.

Prowl was quick to follow her, hoping he was the only knight that had seen.

The femme was already facing his direction when he rounded the corner. He slowed his step as he approached her when she suddenly ducked her helm.

"Are you here to take me back now?"

Prowl stopped just short of the other and shook his helm in the negative. "No, I want to help."

He held out his servo for the magis who hesitantly placed one servo in Prowl's open one.

Prowl observed the shackle on the wrist, clearly able to see the other had been trying to remove it to no avail. Dings and scrapes marred the shackle, but the spell held strong.

"I know someone who can help remove these," Prowl offered lightly. The other’s field held tight to his frame.

After a tense pause the femme agreed with a nod.

"That's a clever trick by the way," Prowl commented in reference to the femme appearance.

"T-thank you..." she bit her bottom lip looking torn between speaking before she spoke again, "What do I call you?"

Prowl's optics shuttered in a blink as he looked over the smaller’s bright visor. "You can call me Prowl. And you?"

The femme paused again still trying to overcome her nerves but eventually took his servo in both of hers and replied calmly, "Jazz, my designation is Jazz."

The corners of Prowl's mouth tilted up in a small smile as he turned with Jazz's servos still on his. "Well Jazz, we should go before any other knights decide to look this way."

Jazz looked startled at the statement but quickly shifted her hold on Prowl's servo and took a couple of steps to be at his side so they could leave together.


	28. In battle side-by-side - Sparked AU pt7

"But all of my friends are going to be there," Bluestreak protested.

"An' Ah said no," replied Jazz with little inflection as he went about the evening chores, Blue helping him when needed.

Bluestreak followed his carrier’s every step as he moved through the apartment, "But why?"

Jazz paused to pick a blanket up off the ground that Blue's younger sibling had kicked off while napping. "Because Ah said so." He draped the blanket back over his snoozing youngling and moved on to the kitchen.

"That's not a reason," Bluestreak argued with a frown on his face.

Jazz stopped to stare at his oldest youngling. He looked an awful lot like his sire with his current expression.

He really didn't want to have to wake Prowl since he had a night shift later but he needed his mate for this.

When Prowl walked into the room without notice looking pretty tired, Jazz felt bad but he needed backup.

Bluestreak felt his sire enter, his small sensory panels flickering up as he did. "Sire, can I go camping with my friends?" Blue swiftly asked before Prowl even looked fully aware.

Prowl paused midyawn, optics refocusing from static ridden amber to their normal tone, "Have you asked your carrier?"

Tiny sensory panels dropped. "He said no."

Prowl glanced to Jazz with a questioning poke through their bond before he looked back to Bluestreak. "So what's the problem?"

Blue frowned, winglets shooting into a tight "v" reminiscent of Prowl's when he was agitated. "He didn't give a reason...it doesn't make sense."

Of course he'd be falling on his sire being ever logical about everything.

::What is your reason for saying no?:: Prowl asked over their bond as he listened to their clearly upset youngling.

Jazz bristled. ::We don't know his friends or their creators. Who's gonna be watchin' them? They're younglins!:: he replied quite upset though not showing it outwardly. He winced and rubbed his chest seam as though in pain after his little outburst.

::Understandable. And you don't think Blue will understand this?:: optics flickered to Jazz's chest then to his visor that was looking a bit pale. ::Are you all right?::

::Ah'm fine:: Jazz replied firmly. ::Ah doubt he'd accept any reason Ah give::

"Who's going to be chaperoning?" Prowl asked Bluestreak.

Blue paused, his winglets flickering in confusion, "What's that?"

Prowl smiled and crouched down to be at the youngling’s height. "What adult will be with you?"

Again Blue paused and absently twitched his winglets, "...I don't know."

Prowl gently stroked over Bluestreak's tiny chevron, "Next time we'll speak with your friends’ creators before your friends plan another outing."

"But!" Bluestreak started to protest.

"No. No outings this time but maybe next time," Prowl replied firmly with no room for argument.

Winglets drooped briefly but perked quickly at the chance of another outing, "Okay!"

Prowl fanned his wings and twitched them intentionally to get his sparkling’s attention, "Don't you think you should apologize to your carrier?"

Blue glance over to see his carrier now gone from the kitchen. Sensory panels perked up in surprise as he moved from the kitchen to the dining room to find him sitting at the table and rubbing his chest. Bluestreak slowed as he approached his carrier and gently touched his leg.

Jazz glanced down at his youngling and gingerly picked him up and sat him on his lap.

"I'm sorry," Bluestreak murmured against Jazz's chest. He was no longer upset once sire had given a reason but felt bad that his carrier might be in pain because of him.

"I'm sorry too, love," Jazz whispered as he rubbed his sparkling’s back.

"Are you hurting because of me?" he asked innocently, staring at his carrier’s chest.

Jazz paused and glanced at his chest before he cracked a smile, "No love. Your brother's just giving me fits."

Bluestreak nodded as he leant against Jazz and rubbed his carrier’s chest like his sire did when the other was in pain. Carrier always smelt nice and was always so warm.

Jazz smiled as he saw Blue begin to put himself to sleep without meaning to.

Prowl moved from his silent lean on the doorframe to take Bluestreak from him. He gave Jazz a parting kiss and loving nudge through the bond as he returned to the berth with their eldest.

Jazz smiled as they left and headed to scoop up Ricochet from the couch. They could all use a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One form of battle anyways~


	29. Doing something together - Judge AU pt2

Jazz tried to protest as his servos were bound behind his back and he was pinned to his living room floor.

The judges frowned down at him as one pinned him and the other grabbed his face. That one was rewarded with a bite to the servo which earned Jazz a punch to the face.

He winced at the hit but would not take being mechhandled without a good reason. "Wha' d'ya want?"

The same judge grabbed his jaw roughly and pulled him close. "Where is Judge Prowl?"

Jazz laughed in the mech’s face. "Ya've already torn mah home apart an' he's nowhere in it. So ya tell meh where he is."

The judge slammed his head into the ground leaving Jazz dazed. "It would be in your best interest not to lie to a judge, someone saw him enter your apartment."

"They happen to be drinkin' anythin' when they told ya tha'?" Jazz asked mockingly which earned him a pede to the tanks.

He gasped as he hit the wall and tried not to purge.

"The pain will stop if you answer the question," the judge that had just kicked him said as he approached.

A soft sniffle sounded in the room, catching Jazz's attention. His visor paled when he saw that one of the judges looked to have heard it as well.

He kept quiet as the other lifted him from the ground by the throat and spaced out his continued questions in favor of watching the other judge now searching his apartment for the sound.

"Ah don't know where he went," Jazz shouted as best he could with his throat being constricted.

"So you admit he was here," the judge stated as he dropped Jazz back to the floor.

Jazz coughed to clear his airway and ignored the judge, more concerned with the other still looking around his apartment for the sound.

He hissed as the other grabbed a helm fin and jerked his helm back so he was looking the judge in the face.

"If he came here then he trusts you, so where is he?"

Jazz bit his lip and was ready to curse the mech when the other judge suddenly spoke up, cutting through his train of thought.

"Hey, I found a sparkling over here."

The grip on his fin loosened and Jazz quickly scrabbled away and leapt at the other judge just as he pulled Sniffer from his hiding place.

The judge shouted in protest and pain as Jazz's claws raked down his back. He dropped the sparkling back into his nest of blankets and turned to face the angry carrier.

Between the two judges it didn't take much to overpower the small Polyhexian frame though neither were left unscathed.

A well place hit to the back of the helm with the butt of one of the judges’ guns had Jazz falling limp to the floor.

It had only felt like a few kliks had passed when his foggy processor finally rebooted. It didn't take long to take in his new predicament when he looked up. It was sobering to see one of the judges sitting on the couch with Sniffer on his lap while the other crouched next to Jazz's helm, gun still in his servo.

"Clearly we weren't threatening the right bot," the judge next to his helm spoke up as he turned Jazz's helm to face him with his gun under the Polyhexian's chin.

Visor blazed at the judge’s words but was cut off from speaking when the judge pointed his gun to the sparkling.

"No more runaround. Tell us where he went," he kept the gun trained on his sniffling sparkling.

Jazz grit his denta and bit his tongue to keep from making a snarky reply, "I honestly don't know."

The room filled with a tension thick enough to cut with a knife and was broken when the judge next spoke.

"...I believe you, but our boss won't," both mechs stood while the other placed Sniffer on the couch by himself and stood back, "So we must ensure we did everything to get the truth out of you."

Jazz's spark froze in its casing as the judge leveled his weapon at his sparkling who was now crying from his carrier’s stressed field that filled the room.

A shot rang out, freezing Jazz in place.

The gun clattered to the ground just as the judge fell to the floor, half of his helm missing.

Jazz startled as the body landed next to him and stared at his sparkling now curled on the couch with his tiny servos over his helm.

The other judge turned to where the shot came through the window but before he could pull his own weapon a shot took his helm off.

The second judge dropped and had Jazz scrambling over to Sniffer and shielding him in case the assailant wasn't a friendly.

Pedes hit the ground behind him, the mech having entered through his open window.

A servo touched his shoulder and had him jerking away as he turned to stare at the mech.

Jazz vented a sigh of relief when Prowl's familiar amber optics greeted him. Sniffer had calmed but was still shaken as Prowl helped Jazz up.

"Are you alright?" he questioned and received a slap to the face for his efforts.

"Ya said ya'd protect us!" Jazz shouted, visor blazing in anger but field flaring in fear, "Were ya waitin' for them ta shoot?!"

Prowl's optics dimmed as he cupped Jazz's face. "I rushed here as fast as I could once I found out they sent judges here." He wiped the energon from the corner of Jazz's mouth before he sat him down onto the couch and went to the kitchen.

When he came back he lifted a wet cloth to Jazz's face to wipe at the energon and tend to the cut on his cheek. He stroked Sniffer's helm gently and locked gazes with Jazz. "We need to leave."

"Wha-?" Jazz started before Prowl cut him off.

"You aren't safe here now and I plan to be meeting up with a contact that has agreed to shelter you and your sparkling," Prowl reasoned with a servo on Sniffer's helm.

Jazz went quiet and looked around his destroyed apartment and then at his sparkling happily accepting Prowl's comfort. He leant forward and pressed his forehelm against the judge’s shoulder, "...don't really have anythin' left do Ah?"

He felt Prowl press his helm against the back of his own. "You still have us."

Jazz pulled back and looked down at Sniffer and then back up to Prowl. He smiled, though it was hard after what he'd gone through- speaking of. He glanced to the floor at the bodies only a few feet from them before he snapped his gaze back to Prowl. "When do we leave?"

Prowl didn't smile at the reminder of why they were leaving still strewn across the floor. "As soon as you're ready."

Jazz nodded swiftly as Prowl scooped up Sniffer and Jazz sought out a few trinkets and things that were close to him and his sparkling and stuffed them into his subspace before he joined Prowl in exiting the apartment. The judge took his servo in his free one after opening the door.

He didn't look back as they exited. His home torn apart and now covered in energon; his own and his assailants would never be the same. They would be safe soon enough once they left the city, and with Prowl sticking close, they had nothing to fear.


	30. Making up afterwords(NSFW) - Hitmech's Chef pt3

Prowl knew Jazz was still mad at him for lying to him. Not that he'd meant to, but he never thought Jazz needed to know about his career. He'd rather keep Jazz away from it as much as possible.

Clearly he hadn't done a good job since Jazz had figured it out on his own. Perceptive as he was, Prowl really shouldn't have been surprised.

Now though, he wanted to make it up to him for all the trouble he'd indirectly caused, which turned out to be difficult. He'd cook him something if he knew Jazz wouldn't tell him what he could have done better. And Jazz didn't like take out.

Prowl had never felt the need to have to defend the things he did, but with Jazz, the other made him feel as though he had to.

With a cursory look over their apartment, Prowl made a decision and moved forward.

Several joors later Prowl went out to meet Jazz so he could walk him home. Jazz gave him a funny look but otherwise said nothing; they hadn't walked together since they'd fought.

It was a quiet walk, but not as tense as he thought it would be. The crisp air from the night was relaxing and he'd just about forgotten that they'd even had the argument.

Hesitantly he touched Jazz's servo and when the smaller didn't pull away, he entwined their digits.

Jazz squeezed his servo lightly and Prowl smiled.

"I want to apologize for not trusting you with my secrets," Prowl said after a few kliks of walking.

Jazz shook his helm. "I shouldn't have gotten so upset. I knew what you were doing and never had a problem before."

"No, it was me who had the problem. I was nervous of what you might think and I was afraid that you'd become a liability." Prowl stopped them suddenly and touched Jazz's cheek, "I'm more surprised that you've been coming home to me every night still."

Jazz gave him a crooked smile. "I'd let ya know if Ah was gonna leave."

Prowl chuckled. "Of course you would." He leant down and pressed a chaste kiss to Jazz's cheek.

Jazz turned his face so his lips would catch Prowl's. Prowl groaned at the spicy taste of his lover’s lips on his own and struggled to pull away. "I may do something inappropriate if we don't get home soon," Prowl growled as his engine gave a telling rev.

Jazz grinned as he took Prowl's servo and dragged him the rest of the way to their apartment.

Prowl was given no time to respond as they made it into their apartment and Jazz pounced on him. Lips connected with his own and denta nipped his lips while Prowl tried to not fall with his armful.

"Ah was only upset by your lack a' trust in meh," Jazz breathed against his lips, "but ya know betta' now." He grinned playfully.

His mouth was recaptured by the Polyhexian's and he groaned as his knees buckled. Servo snapped out to catch the wall so he wouldn't crash to the ground with Jazz.

Prowl broke the kiss and moved quickly to the closest surface, that being the kitchen counter, and laid Jazz out over it. So much for his earlier plans, he thought.

Jazz laughed at the other’s rush and stroked Prowl's face soothingly as the Praxian attempted to calm his vents.

Prowl mock glared at his lover and pressed the other flat against the counter’s surface.

Jazz's field pressed needy against Prowl's own in an attempt to urge him forward. He kissed Prowl on the lips and massaged them with his own.

Prowl hummed into the kiss and casually removed a box from his subspace. Again he broke their kiss much to Jazz's annoyance going by the spike in the smaller’s field. He smiled knowingly and tapped Jazz's panel, "Open, please."

Jazz quickly obliged and let his panel slide back, his components already warm and ready.

Prowl lifted Jazz's knees so his pedes could rest on the edge of the counter before he opened the box at his side.

Jazz leant up to watch and stared absently at the box of goodies that he'd made Prowl on the night their little “fight.” The Polyhexian tilted his helm in question as Prowl explored his lower regions.

He was long past any sort of embarrassment when it came to interfacing with the hitmech. Prowl was always very detailed which made for some processor-blowing interfaces, Jazz mused to himself with a humorous smile as his watched Prowl.

Absently Prowl popped a goodie into his mouth as he inspected Jazz's readiness with gentle stretching of his digits.

He grabbed another goodie and placed it into his mouth but held it with his denta rather than bite into it.

Jazz cocked his helm to the side in question when Prowl suddenly leant forward to press the goodie against his entrance. He twitched at the sudden move, aroused and a bit nervous, never having played like this before.

Gently Prowl used his glossa to push the moist goodie into Jazz's opening.

Jazz gasped and let his helm fall back. "P-Prowl."

Prowl pulled back to look at his love, "Yes, Jazz?" He asked innocently as he toyed with another goodie before he did the same as the last.

Jazz shook. "F-feels strange."

"In a matter of kliks they'll dissolve," Prowl replied as he pushed a third in.

Jazz fell back against the counter and arched, his components clenching down on the treats. He could feel the treats’ outer shells crunch and the cool gooey filling flow out and stick to his walls. Hips twitched as Prowl continued to push treat after treat into him, "Ya-ya're not gonna have any lef' for yaself." Jazz tried to reason, his face flushed blue from energon and embarrassment. He'd thought he'd done everything with the other, but apparently not. 

"I'll get my treat after," the Praxian purred with a stroke to his anterior node.

Jazz gasped at the touch, too focused on what was going on inside to pay attention to anything else. The sound of a goodie being crushed caught his attention, as it didn't come from him. Visor flickered as he tried to online it to see what was going on now when the sudden feel of the cool filling of the goodie dripping onto his node had him bodily twitching and overloading.

Prowl watched as Jazz arched hard, his opening convulsing and squirting lubricant and goodie fluid. He'd rarely been able to work up a mech to do that so was rather pleased to have done so with Jazz.

He rubbed the Polyhexian's thigh as he came out of his little high.

Jazz purred softly at the loving touches Prowl was showering him with and absently sought out the servo on his thigh.

Prowl obliged and tangled their digits together as he lowered himself to Jazz's opening. "And now for my treat," he purred against Jazz's abdomen and dragged his mouth down between the Polyhexian's legs.

Jazz squeaked as he clenched his legs around Prowl's helm. He flushed. "Shouldn't we have dinner first?!" It was going to be long night if Prowl kept up the foreplay.

"Dessert is best eaten first," Prowl grinned as he pulled back, lubricant and goodie filling dripping down his chin. Jazz’s heat had melted the filling so it wasn’t tacky like the last time Prowl had been tricked into eating it.

Visor brightened in shock and arousal while at the same time he tried to push back the thought of cooking dinner.

Prowl lowered his mouth back to his components and Jazz sighed as all thoughts left his processor.

Jazz rested his servo on Prowl's helm as the hitmech skillfully pleasured him with his mouth. He couldn't complain about the Praxian's attention to detail if this was the result.


	31. Achievement (NSFW)- Barbarian AU pt 3

He'd started to see a pattern. Upon every login, Jazz would always give him items he'd found while Prowl was away. 

Usually the items consisted of small gems that he could sell for a decent amount, but as of late, Jazz had begun to gift him with rarer items. The more items he received, the more he started to research the items online while not in the game.

He'd discovered some of the items to be ultra-rare and hard to find, usually only received after lengthy dungeons where a party was needed. Prowl didn't think they did any dungeons while he was not online as they never shifted level, and if what the web said was true, Jazz would be at a much higher level than he was.

Some of the items Prowl would give back to equip to Jazz's character. The other was basically his familiar that never dismissed. He could take Jazz on lesser quests without the other NPCs in his party and didn't have to bother adding him in because he was permanently a part of it.

Prowl had also realized that by re-gifting some items back to Jazz, the heart icon next to his health was slowly filling with color.

He didn't know what was to happen once it was full, so he had to wait and find out.

One of his wings rested at an odd angle after being wrenched from its socket. While he felt minor twinges, he didn't feel the full effect of the damage thanks to it not being “real.”

Prowl walked into Jazz's tent and sat on the mat that had been designated his. He'd equipped Jazz with some first aid skills long ago when they'd started questing alone.

Jazz was quickly at his side ready for him. He'd made short work pulling out several tools to help with righting Prowl's wing.

He was very gentle, Prowl noted, more so than usual. The small caresses to his damaged wing weren't really new but more pronounced to the sensitive appendage. 

He watched Jazz at the corner of his optic. The other was completely focused on his task to the point of not hearing Prowl when he called his name.

Prowl tapped Jazz's leg to get his attention, startling the other out of his trance. He'd say the other looked flushed in the face at being interrupted but Prowl couldn't be sure his optics weren't playing tricks on him. 

"I think you've taken care of it, Jazz," he informed as his wing was perfectly set and wrapped.

Jazz stared at the wing a beat before he smiled and came back up to sit at Prowl's side. He cuddled up close with a purr which had Prowl staring.

"Are you alright?" Prowl questioned, worrying that maybe the other had glitched.

Jazz nodded easily. "Perfectly fine,” he sing-songed.

Prowl nodded slowly as he pulled an item from his inventory and offered it out to the wild mech. It was a crystal visor that attached to his helmet.

Jazz's optics brightened at the elegant blue crystal as he took it into his servos.

Prowl absently watched as the heart icon filled the rest of the way with color till the heart “pulsed.” He stared, confused for a beat when he was suddenly tackled the rest of the way to the ground. 

Jazz purred on top of him.

"Jazz?" he questioned as he tried to sit up, Jazz's weight not making it easy.

Jazz continued to purr and soon his servos were wandering Prowl's frame.

Prowl startled and grabbed the wildling’s wrists. "W-what are you doing?!" he stumbled over his words. He hadn't read anything about the game being this hands on.

Jazz chirped and leant further down to plant a kiss onto Prowl's lips, causing Prowl to stall.

Smoothly Jazz slid his wrists from Prowl's now lax grip and moved one to the Praxian's chest and the other to his helm.

The wildling’s claws drew soothing patterns over Prowl's plating causing him to arch up into the contact as Jazz pulled back.

Prowl could see Jazz's face was flushed a light blue from energon and couldn't help but want to pull the other back down. His servos wandered to the wildling’s hips, catching Jazz's attention.

The smaller glanced down and experimentally rolled his hips over Prowl's panel.

It was just a game. They couldn't really couple. Jazz wouldn't have the parts, Prowl mentally explained to himself, but then the wildling stood up and dropped his sashes and weapons that wrapped around his hips in layers.

Prowl gaped at the clearly visible components. Did Jazz even know what he was doing?! He made to sit up again but the wildling was on him before he could do more than prop himself on his elbows.

The bead and bone necklaces remained around Jazz's neck, but he could still see a glimpse of spark light peek tantalizingly through them.

It was just a game! He repeated to himself in a mantra. At the same time his frame betrayed him to Jazz's wandering servos.

He arched as one of said servos pressed against his codpiece through the hides wrapped around his own waist.

Jazz churred at his response and began to rub with one servo while his other sought out his bare metal beneath. 

Prowl groaned as he arched again and grasped at Jazz’s thighs straddling his waist.

It was just a game, Prowl thought again as he ground his panel into Jazz's servos. 

It was a game, so there was no harm if they did do this, right? It was unusual but who would know? None of his friends played this game as far as he was aware.

His panel slid open, springing his spike into Jazz's servo.

The happy trill that followed had Prowl flushing in embarrassment while his spike twitched in arousal.

"Mate with me?" 

Jazz's whispered question had Prowl's wings shuttering in pleasure while his optics brightened in shock. 

Jazz was gorgeous. There was no doubt in Prowl's processor that if Jazz were real he would date him in a sparkbeat if given the chance. 

"Yes," Prowl vented out as he dragged Jazz's hips closer to his spike. 

Jazz smiled brightly as he moved Prowl's clothes aside to get to his hidden component. Spike uncovered, Jazz swiftly stroked the heated metal with both servos while he ground his valve against the base.

Prowl wasn't sure where Jazz learned these little tricks but he was starting to get impatient as his spike leaked prefluid. He would think on the consequences later after, if there really were any since it wasn't /real/.

He dragged Jazz's hips closer, sliding the other’s valve along his length in the process.

Jazz mewed at the sensation and lifted his hips to hover over the Praxian's hips. His spike followed and remained pressed against Jazz's anterior node, causing the wildling to vent in need.

White optics focused on Prowl as he reached down to grab the Praxian's spike and lined it up with his own components. 

Prowl's optics brightened at the surprise sensation of Jazz sliding onto his spike. He arched and gasped as the wildling settled in his lap. Looking back, Jazz had a dazed look in his optics while his face was flushed a light blue.

He admired Jazz's expression and form when the wildling started to roll his hips. 

He slid up Prowl's spike a little with every rock and Prowl could see light streaks of energon on his spike. 

Prowl's optics brightened at the sight and knowledge that he was Jazz's first. The other didn't look to be in any pain as he rode him.

Swiftly, Prowl rolled them over so he was on top and in control of the pace. He pressed Jazz down into the soft hides that made up the wildling’s berth and leisurely pulled almost all the way out before he slid back in.

Jazz's optics widened and brightened significantly. Prowl moved his face down to the smaller's neck to lave attention over the area. 

Clawed servos wrapped around his neck and pulled him close while he braced his clawed pedes on Prowl's thighs.

Prowl couldn't stop himself from biting the wildling’s neck when he felt those claws dig into his protoform. 

Jazz hissed at the bite and turned his helm to deliver a sharp bite to Prowl's chevron.

He attempted to keep the same pace they'd started with but Jazz's claws and fangs were making it difficult. Hips jerked sharply long into the smaller at the bite and made Prowl pull away.

Prowl growled low in his chest even though he started the biting.

Jazz was apparently having none of that as he flipped them back over to be on top again. This time he moved his hips more for his own pleasure rather than for Prowl's, though Prowl got off on it nonetheless.

Blue light spilled into the room suddenly as Jazz's chest parted and his spark chamber spiraled open.

Prowl stared at the surreal sight of the other’s spark, so bright and full of life. Vents hitched as the wildling leant forward to press his spark to Prowl's chest.

He overloaded hard as that spark touched his chest… and blacked out.

Prowl jerked forward in his berth, vents coming in hard as he looked around his dark berthroom. It was still late and much too early to be awake at this hour.

He rubbed his face. Was he dreaming? Or had he logged in and his AI jumped him? He dropped his servo into his lap as he lay back down but came up short when his digits raked through something sticky.

Prowl raised an optic ridge as he lifted his servo and startled at the sight of his own transfluid. It must have been a good dream, Prowl decided and laid back with a groan. He'd take care of it later.

Only when he went to hook back up to his berth did he realize he was already hooked up. He paused and logged into his digital habsuite and found several new caches of achievements. The first one stood out the most and had Prowl nearly crashing. 

It was labeled 'Gift Giver' and apparently was only achieved after romancing an NPC. He slowly unfroze and looked to the next labeled 'Goodie Maker' and he abruptly crashed upon reading how it was acquired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we're done :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [30 Days of Prowl and Jazz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246416) by [Searece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searece/pseuds/Searece)




End file.
